L'équipe quatre
by kaelys
Summary: Zéphyr, Perle et Takeshi… Les trois jeunes genins sont placés sous la direction de Maître Tenten et vont devoir faire équipe le temps d'une mission de routine. Mais attention, même une simple mission peut se révéler plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette petite histoire fera la lumière sur Perle et Zéphyr, sans pour autant oublier les autres personnages. ****J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :-)****Pour info, elle se passe trois ans après l'épilogue du "souffle du sable"... Perle et Zéphyr ont neuf ans.**

* * *

** PROLOGUE**

Avec un air désabusé, la jeune fille fixe son frère de son regard clair en fronçant les sourcils. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore embarqué, cet idiot !

- Perle, _s'il te plait_, la supplie-t-il.

La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de sentir derrière la supplication les intonations si particulières de son frère qui l'horripile au plus haut point. Il ne sait que trop bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand il lui parlait ainsi. Et à chaque fois, elle se faisait avoir.

- C'est la dernière fois !

Il se dissimule rapidement derrière un arbre sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Lui comme elle sait bien que sa réplique n'est que pure rhétorique. Bien sûr que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Et lorsqu'elle voit débouler Takeshi Hyuga, le partenaire de son frère irradiant de tout son être une colère dévastatrice, elle se demande un instant ce que son frère a pu faire pour mettre ce garçon d'ordinaire si calme dans un tel état. Pestant intérieurement devant la tâche qu'elle allait lâchement accomplir pour sauver la mise à son frère qui ne le méritait sûrement pas, elle a à peine le temps de s'étonner du changement radical qu'affiche le jeune garçon aux yeux nacrés. Toute sa rage s'essouffle en un instant pour se transformer en une attitude tendue et Takeshi baisse les yeux en fixant nerveusement le sol, devenus soudainement particulièrement passionnant.

- Heu… Perle, tu n'auras pas…

- Par-là…

Perle se tord les mains en voyant le visage de Takeshi se lever brusquement, plein de reconnaissance, fonçant sans demander son reste vers la direction qu'elle vient de lui indiquer. Attendant qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, elle agrippe le bras de son frère qui sort des ombres de sa cachette à contre cœur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait cette fois, Zéphyr ! Et pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois te sortir d'affaire à chaque fois que tu t'en prends à ton équipier ?!

- Parce que ça marche trop bien, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de sa sœur, Zéphyr se met à rire franchement.

- A chaque fois que tu es devant lui, il se met à regarder ses pieds.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je …

Mais Zéphyr ne la laisse pas terminer sa phrase qu'il ponctue d'un nouvel éclat de rire devant l'embarras de sa sœur.

- Tu veux la preuve… Je suis sûr qu'elle se trouve là-dedans…

Il dévoile un carnet qu'il avait gardé dans les pans de sa veste. Les yeux de Perle s'agrandissent lorsqu'elle reconnait l'écriture fine et appliquée de l'équipier de son frère. Mais cette fois c'en est trop pour Perle. Frère ou pas, il est allé trop loin.

- Zéphyr, non seulement tu vas lui rendre ça tout de suite mais en plus tu vas t'excuser immédiatement !

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent frémit un instant. Ce ton, c'est exactement celui qu'emploie leur mère quand elle est vraiment en colère contre lui. Ce mimétisme troublant lui fait comprendre qu'elle est des plus sérieuses…

- Perle... Ne me dis pas que t'es pas un peu _curieuse_…

Il ouvre le carnet au hasard et se laisse happer par quelques mots quand il sursaute en entendant sa sœur dire :

- NON !

Et il doit bien admettre qu'aussi déroutant que ce soit, le mot curiosité ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de sa sœur. Elle le prend par le col et le force à avancer. Bien trop vite à son goût, ils retrouvent Takeshi qui les fixe, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux rivés sur le carnet, le visage empourpré. Perle lui tend ses notes qu'il prend en tremblant et pose un regard inflexible vers son frère en attendant patiemment qu'il s'explique.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Un coup de coude bien placé de sa sœur lui coupe le souffle et il continue…

- Et je m'excuse, dit-il à contre cœur.

Serrant son bien contre lui, Takeshi ne peut s'empêcher de trembler devant la colère de Perle pour son frère qui baisse la tête un peu plus à chaque seconde avant de disparaître de leur vue. Puis elle se tourne vers lui :

- Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les idioties de mon frère.

Il la regarde tourner les talons sans réagir avant de se reprendre :

- Perle, je…

Elle se tourne en plantant ses yeux clairs dans les siens et il est obligé de faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas détourner la tête.

- J'allais m'entraîner, dit-il. Je me disais que peut-être tu…

Le byakugan… Elle le connait bien pour l'avoir vu plus d'une fois utilisée par son Maître. Mais elle ne s'y était encore jamais vraiment confrontée. Ça pourrait-être un entraînement intéressant.

- Pourquoi pas… Rien de mieux qu'un Hyuga pour améliorer son Taïjutsu, lui dit-elle. Ce qui est loin d'être mon point fort.

Takeshi se garde bien de rajouter qu'il le sait bien. Plus d'une fois, il avait tenté de l'approcher pendant ses entraînements sans jamais oser aller jusqu'au bout, maudissant sa lâcheté. Mais dès qu'elle tourne vers lui ses yeux d'un bleu si pur, il ne sait plus trop où il en est !

En tentant d'oublier le fait qu'il allait devoir mettre de côté cette étrange sensation qui fourmille dans son abdomen, il repense à la première fois où il les avait vus, Perle et son frère. Le dernier examen chunin. Un test qu'ils avaient échoué avec un certain panache. L'épreuve finale n'était autre qu'un duel entre les participants. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier lorsque le panneau lumineux avait affiché en lettres lumineuses : Perle Hatake vs Zéphyr Hatake.

Les deux plus jeunes participants qui avaient survolés une à une toutes les épreuves sans réelles difficultés, face à face dans l'arène. Assis dans les gradins et bien qu'âgé de deux ans de plus qu'eux, il était encore à l'académie. Et depuis qu'il y avait mis un pied, il n'avait rien entendu d'autre que des exclamations extasiées de leur professeur sur les deux jumeaux. Même le comportement perpétuellement insupportable du garçon arrachait des soupirs nostalgiques à Maître Iruka. Et oui, il devait bien l'avouer, cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Alors il l'attendait de pied ferme, l'affrontement de ces êtres un peu trop parfaits au milieu des cris de la foule en liesse. Mais le spectacle tant attendu n'eut pas lieu. Et sous les regards éberlués des spectateurs, le frère et la sœur se sont fait face dans un silence de plomb avant d'abandonner dans un même mouvement, levant chacun le bras comme les deux faces d'un miroir. Jamais les deux jumeaux pourtant si différents n'avaient parus si semblables.

A cet instant, il était loin de se douter qu'il se retrouverait quelques jours plus tard à faire équipe avec Zéphyr sous les ordres de Maître Tenten. Ni de ce qu'avoir cet énergumène comme équipier représentait. Il avait beau être de deux ans son cadet, il avait déjà une grande expérience du terrain et ne se privait pas de le faire savoir, que ce soit envers Akiko ou lui-même. Et si Akiko, qui le connaissait depuis plus longtemps, avait trouvé une façon bien à elle de le renvoyer dans les cordes, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, sa timidité maladive ne lui avait pas rendu les choses faciles. Il était incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre à ses moqueries incessantes et avait bien du mal à l'arrêter quand il dépassait les bornes. Il se trouvait pathétique de ne pouvoir tenir tête à ce sale gosse qui n'a que neuf ans alors que lui en a presque onze !

Et il se souvient encore du jour où sa sœur était venue le chercher à l'entraînement pour une raison qui avait l'air des plus importantes. Il l'avait déjà vu, une fois, de loin ce jour final de l'examen. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Comment pouvait-on être aussi hautaine à neuf ans ! Elle les avait regardé, Akiko et lui, comme quantité négligeables. A vrai dire, elles ne les avaient même pas regardés.

Et ce jour-là, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord avec Akiko que les _deux_ jumeaux étaient irrécupérables à leurs yeux ! Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent…

Ils venaient d'apprendre que leur père était entre les mains de l'Hokage qui tentait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le maintenir en vie. Les jours qui avaient suivis, les deux jumeaux s'étaient peu à peu enfermés dans leur monde, se coupant de tous, passant leur temps entre l'hôpital et le terrain d'entraînement où ils brûlaient dans des joutes effroyables toute leur tension et leurs peurs. Akiko et lui-même, encore honteux de leur comportement, avaient tentés une approche timide. Ils avaient mis toute leur rage dans leurs coups et avaient bien failli les tuer tous les deux si leur mère n'était pas intervenue à temps, soulevant de terre d'une main les deux furies aussi facilement que des poupées de chiffons. Sans ménagement, elle les sermonna durement en les forçant à s'excuser et inspecta leurs blessures avec des gestes précis et efficace. Il avait toujours su que le père des jumeaux étaient un des plus grand ninjas de Konoha mais à cet instant, leur mère lui faisait bien plus peur.

Le spectacle de son équipier d'ordinaire débordant d'une joie de vie espiègle à la limite du supportable complètement fermé, le visage hagard, les joues creusées était presque insoutenable. Avec sa sœur, ils avaient l'air si vulnérable tout à coup. Et le discours de leur mère résonne encore à ses oreilles. Pas de mensonges ou de paroles réconfortantes. Non, quoi qu'il se passe, ils devraient faire face, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, parce qu'ils étaient des ninjas et que leur père aussi. Et à mesure qu'elle leur parlait, leur disant qu'ils devaient se montrer forts et croire en leur père, des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses mots. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas montrer sa détresse et son angoisse mais plus elle la combattait et plus elle transparaissait dans chacune de ses paroles.

Les deux jumeaux se blottirent dans les bras de leur mère qui gardait son regard au loin, refusant de céder au désespoir et qui répétait comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Votre père est fort, il s'en sortira…

Et ce n'est qu'au bout de deux semaines qu'il rouvrit un œil. Enfin ! Deux semaines pendant laquelle les jumeaux n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Mais à partir du jour où leur père fut hors de danger, ils reprirent en un rien de temps leur vie comme si de rien était. Ou presque…

Les moqueries de Zéphyr n'avaient pas cessées mais elles étaient moins acerbes. Et ses mauvaises blagues étaient devenues de simples blagues. Et Perle était venue les remercier, Akiko et lui, de leur soutien tacite, de leur présence constante avec une humilité qui l'avait bouleversée. Oh, ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose mais ce peu, elle leur en était reconnaissante. La fille du grand Hatake Kakashi que tous disaient aussi puissante qu'arrogante… Il comprit à ce jour que l'insolence dont elle faisait preuve et qui était devenue légendaire parmi ses équipiers n'était qu'une barrière bien fragile qu'elle opposait au monde comme une protection.

Et à ce moment, il la vit pour la première fois.

Et son cœur se serra devant ce regard clair, ses cheveux d'or et cette volonté implacable qui se dégageait comme une aura lumineuse de chacun de ses gestes. Il était déjà perdu et il ne parvenait même pas à se rendre compte à quel point. Plus d'une fois, il avait essayé d'engager la conversation, de lui demander son aide dans ses entraînements… Il était même jusqu'à aller voir en douce son cousin Neji sur le terrain d'entraînement de son équipe. Mais sa maudite timidité l'avait toujours rattrapée au galop !

Soudain revenu brutalement au présent, il sursauta lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Perle se tenait à deux pas devant lui et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu…

Mon Dieu, pense Perle, je vais finir pas croire que mon frère a raison. Il est tellement dans la lune qu'il ne voit même pas ce qu'il a devant les yeux…

- Je disais que je devais passer chez moi avant l'entraînement. Si tu veux tu peux me suivre ou m'attendre sur le terrain, je ne serai pas longue…

_Si tu veux_… Bien sûr qu'il voulait !

- Je te suis.

Trois mots qui lui ont coûtés, mais qu'il vit comme une petite victoire personnelle. Tout en suivant Perle, totalement inconsciente de ses efforts pour simplement lever la tête, il réalise soudain ce à quoi il venait d'acquiescer ! Passer chez elle… S'il y a quelqu'un qui lui faisait encore plus peur que son père sur cette terre, c'est sa mère !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva… Perle le laissa en plan sur le perron de leur petite maison où sa mère qui venait de rentrer de mission l'attendait. Raide comme un i, il n'ose ouvrir la bouche de peur de se ridiculiser encore plus qu'il ne l'est à ce moment même. Ce qui dans son esprit aurait été difficile mais loin d'être impossible !

- Tu es Takeshi, n'est-ce pas ? L'équipier de Zéphyr ?

Déjà prêt à devoir défendre sa présence … S'il était l'équipier de Zéphyr, pourquoi était-il avec sa sœur… Ou ce genre de question… Mais elles ne vinrent pas au contraire.

- C'est une bonne idée d'entraîner Perle. Les techniques Hyuga sont toujours impressionnantes à observer.

- Ma cousine m'a dit pourtant qu'elle n'a encore jamais réussi à vous prendre en défaut avec son byakugan !

- Aigle exagère un peu, dit Yoshiko, elle m'a eu une fois ou deux.

Une fois ou deux… Il connait la maîtrise de sa cousine. Elle a beau appartenir à la branche basse du clan, elle n'a pas à rougir de quoi que soit sur les maîtrises de techniques des Hyuga.

- J'ai appris du meilleur, continue Yoshiko, et crois-moi, lui je n'ai jamais réussi à le surprendre !

- Du meilleur ?

- Quand j'étais ANBU, j'ai eu pour capitaine Aki Hyuga. Il avait la meilleure maîtrise du byakugan que j'ai jamais vu.

Aki Hyuga… Mon Dieu, il le connaissait. Le petit frère de son père, mort en mission il y a des années. C'est tout ce que son père a jamais voulu lui dire car à chaque fois qu'il prononce son nom ou qu'il cherche à en savoir plus, son regard se voile, il se ferme pour au final ne plus dire un mot. La blessure d'avoir perdu son frère ne s'était encore jamais totalement refermée et il n'a jamais pu en apprendre plus.

- Oui, c'était bien le Aki Hyuga que tu connais, dit Yoshiko en comprenant les interrogations muettes du jeune garçon.

- Parlez-moi de lui, demande doucement Takeshi étonné par sa propre audace.

Il en oublie cette sensation de malaise qui lui tordait l'estomac il y a moins d'une minute en écoutant religieusement les paroles de Yoshiko. En quelques mots, elle rend hommage à toute la noblesse de cet homme, du frère de son propre père qu'il n'a pas connu et lui transmet toute l'admiration qu'elle porte, pour lui, son clan, ses techniques.

- Prêt pour l'entraînement ? lui demande Perle.

- Et comment !

Surprise par la farouche détermination qu'il montre à cet instant, Perle se tourne un instant vers sa mère qui lui renvoie un petit sourire amusé. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle assiste à ce phénomène, elle-même, s'y était laissée prendre plus de fois qu'elle n'aurait su le dire, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être surprise. Quelques paroles de sa mère pouvaient redonner le courage qui vous manquait et ce quelle que soit les circonstances. Un don dont elle n'a nullement hérité mais dont Zéphyr use et abuse avec une constance qui l'énerve prodigieusement!

Oh, il allait être musclé l'entraînement !

Zéphyr, de son côté s'est trouvé un coin tranquille… S'assurant que personne ne viendrait le déranger, il fait quelques gestes de la main et une copie parfaite du carnet apparait dans un claquement sonore dans ses mains. Avec l'air du prédateur qui fonce sur sa proie, il s'apprête à jeter un œil dans le fameux carnet de son équipier sans une once d'état d'âme.

Il décide de laisser le hasard guider sa curiosité insatiable et ouvre le carnet en dévorant les mots qui se présentent à lui…

_Je reconnais qu'il m'insupporte, qu'il m'énerve à me prendre de haut comme s'il savait déjà tout et cette façon qu'il a de se moquer en permanence de moi… Mais quoi qu'il m'ait fait, les voir ainsi, s'enfoncer lui et sa sœur un peu plus chaque jour, veiller leur père dans l'espoir qu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux…_

_Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre autrement. Mais je dois être là pour lui, tout encaisser, ses colères, ses humeurs ou ses paroles blessantes si cela peut l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu._

_Parce que quoi qu'il advienne c'est mon équipier._

Le souffle coupé, Zéphyr referme le livre.


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette nouvelle histoire, et particulièrement à Laya Caldin, Lone Wolf 34, Peer NaX et Elegentis.

Le début de cette nouvelle mission de l'équipe de Tenten un peu remaniée. Vous allez apprendre un peu à connaître le jeune Takeshi. Et oui, j'aime bien les Hyuga -)

Bonne lecture,

kaelys

* * *

**NOUVELLE MISSION, NOUVELLE EQUIPE**

Tenten retourne la question dans tous les sens sans vraiment parvenir à une réponse satisfaisante. Mais après tout cela avait-il une réelle importance ? Elle avait assisté au changement lent mais significatif qui s'était imposé sous ses yeux avec soulagement. Et petit à petit, les trois genins dont elle avait la charge étaient devenus une équipe, Takeshi avait enfin réussi à trouver la place qui est la sienne dans ce trio infernal.

Lors du dernier examen chunin, l'un des membres de son équipe avait réussi l'épreuve et décidé d'intégrer l'ANBU laissant sa place vacante. Et le jeune Takeshi Hyuga avait été intégré à l'équipe quatre. S'il s'était dès les premiers jours plutôt bien entendu avec Akiko, une petite brune au regard pétillant, il s'était laissé complètement dominer par Zéphyr. A vrai dire, si Takeshi apprécie autant Akiko, c'est parce que la fillette n'a jamais baissé la tête face aux extravagances du fils de Kakashi et de Chance. Elle fait face avec une assurance qui plus d'une fois lui avait arraché quelques sourires moqueurs. Elle avait une répartie que bien des adultes pourraient lui envier !

En détaillant Zéphyr, Tenten pense de nouveau que s'il possède trait pour trait le physique de son père, il avait sûrement hérité du caractère de sa mère. Il faut toujours garder un œil sur ce garnement qui est capable de receler des ressources insoupçonnées pour la surprendre. Son plus grand coup d'éclat n'étant autre que celui qu'il lui avait réservé pendant l'examen chunin. Avec Neji, ils attendaient avec autant d'appréhension que de fierté la confrontation de leurs deux protégés dans les gradins. Ils avaient même fait un pari, étant chacun plus que persuadé de la réussite de leur poulain. Un simple pari qui avait changé bien des choses… Mais Tenten se force à ne pas s'égarer dans les agréables conséquences de ces quelques paroles échangées entre eux.

Elle étouffe un petit rire en se remémorant Neji défendre avec véhémence les atouts de la jeune Hatake. Surréaliste… Il était en train de s'adonner à une surenchère aussi ridicule que la sienne sur les capacités de _sa_ Perle, appuyé par les hochements de tête silencieux de l'Uchiha qui acquiesçait consciencieusement toute sa démesure. Elle-même était aidée par les interventions, beaucoup moins discrètes il est vrai, de Maître Gaï. Et deux rangs plus hauts, les deux parents observaient la scène, partagés entre l'envie d'en rire, la fierté devant l'attention que leurs enfants suscitaient et la nervosité à l'idée de voir les jumeaux s'affronter dans l'arène.

Lorsque Naruto les avait brusquement arrachés à cette situation particulièrement étrange d'un rire franc…

Il avait déjà compris l'inutilité de toute la scène. Il savait que l'affrontement n'aurait jamais lieu. Et lorsque dans un synchronisme parfait, le frère et la sœur abandonnèrent sous les yeux ahuris de toute la foule, elle contempla sans voix les sourires fiers de leurs parents, celui éclatant de Yoshiko et celui qu'elle devina sans peine sous le tissus sombre du masque de Kakashi.

Rien, absolument rien au monde n'aurait pu forcer les jumeaux à s'affronter sérieusement. Ni un ordre, ni une règle, ni quoi que ce soit…

Ramenant son attention à la situation, elle regarde Takeshi et Zéphyr s'entraîner. Akiko, pas encore tout à fait remise des blessures de leur dernière mission et encore à l'hôpital, elle avait donc décidé de ne pas laisser le pauvre Takeshiseul face à son équipier. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas sur leur terrain d'entraînement habituel, qu'elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Non seulement Zéphyr a abandonné ses réparties moqueuses habituelles mais il fait tout pour mettre à l'aise le jeune Hyuga. Avec un succès tout relatif car Takeshi regarde d'un œil prudent ce changement d'attitude à son égard. Il a même été tenté de lui demander sans détour pourquoi un tel revirement…

Mais il s'est aussi vite ravisé de peur que la trêve ne dure pas.

Soudain, une présence familière se matérialise dans son dos. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre ce que l'on attend d'elle.

- Neji ?

- Convocation, acquiesce-t-il.

- Mon équipe n'est pas au complet, dit Tenten.

- Je sais bien, je crois que c'est pour la raison pour laquelle j'ai aussi été convoqué.

Tenten hoche la tête d'un air convenu et fait un signe en direction de Takeshi et Zéphyr. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés se retourne vers elle avec un intérêt si vif qu'elle a bien du mal à ne pas sourire quand il s'écrit :

- Maître Tenten, une mission !

Oh se faire appeler Maître avec une telle ferveur a de quoi faire tourner la tête de n'importe qui !

* * *

Une fois dans le bureau de Tsunade, elle leur attribue en quelques mots une nouvelle mission et un remplaçant à Akiko. Court et efficace. Ils devaient aller porter un parchemin dans un village se trouvant à la frontière entre Konha et le pays de l'herbe. Rien de bien exceptionnel en soit, une banale mission de rang C. Par contre l'annonce de la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe quatre avait produit son petit effet. Rien de moins que Perle Hatake. Et si son frère n'a pas caché sa joie à l'idée de faire équipe avec sa sœur, le jeune Hyuga n'a pu empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer en baissant nerveusement la tête.

Et lorsque Zéphyr lui a lancé une tape dans le dos en lui assénant un sonore « T'inquiètes pas, elle va pas te manger ! »,Tenten avait bien l'impression que Takeshi était sur le point de creuser un trou pour s'y terrer en espérant bien que personne ne le remarquerait.

Elle-même doit bien admettre qu'elle est curieuse de voir à l'œuvre la jeune fille qui avait gagné le respect de Neji et une solide réputation d'une arrogance à toute épreuve chez ses équipiers.

Oh, la mission allait être des plus intéressantes.

* * *

**_Porte Sud_**

**_Deux heures plus tard_**

La voilà donc, la fameuse Perle. Tenten ne peut s'empêcher d'observer les longs cheveux blonds sauvages, les yeux aussi clairs que ceux de Naruto et le comportement si posé qu'elle affiche devant son examen attentif qui lui donne indéniablement une pointe de suffisance qu'elle n'apprécie guère.

Du coin de l'œil, elle se rend compte que l'attitude de Takeshi ne s'est en rien améliorée. Et lorsque Perle le salut d'un geste, Tenten se dit qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un à ce point fasciné par l'examen du sol sous ses pieds. Et Perle non seulement ne s'en formalise pas mais cela ne l'intéresse pas suffisamment pour s'en rendre compte. Même son propre frère a l'air désolé pour son équipier rougissant.

Décidemment, cette première approche du petit génie blond ne se déroule pas exactement comme elle l'aurait cru. Soupesant d'une main le parchemin qu'elle doit mener à bon port, elle le place dans son sac, et ils sortent du Village, prêt à affronter leur mission. Tenten a toujours été surprise par le sérieux dont Zéphyr fait preuve lors des missions de routine. Et elle ne peut que constater que sa sœur agit avec le même professionnalisme, allant jusqu'à s'assurer avec une légère pointe de condescendance que Takeshi garde bien les yeux ouverts.

Mais quelle sale gamine !

L'envie soudaine d'aller réconforter le pauvre garçon la fait trembler et à sa plus grande surprise, c'est Zéphyr qui lui adresse un regard compatissant. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru si elle ne l'avait pas vu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux-là ?

Au bout de plusieurs heures à une allure plus que soutenue, Takeshi commence à donner quelques signes de faiblesses. Heureusement, ils arrivent en vue du premier Village sur leur route et le soleil déjà bas permettra au jeune Hyuga de prendre une pause sans avoir l'air de la réclamer. Elle se place au niveau de Takeshi en lui désignant leur prochaine destination et apprécie à sa juste valeur la lueur de reconnaissance dans son regard.

Ils se retrouvent vite devant la petite auberge du Village qui leur fournit deux chambres. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'idée de partager cette petite pièce qu'elle examine d'un regard avec Perle lui parait assez désagréable.

Elles devaient rejoindre Takeshi et Zéphyr au petit restaurant de ramen qu'ils avaient croisé sur leur route. S'enflammer pour ce plat était-il un trait familial partagé par tous ceux qui avaient de près ou de loin un rapport avec Naruto ? Même Perle, l'espace d'un instant avait montré une lueur d'enthousiasme dans ses yeux clairs. Enfin elle avait bien dû sourciller un bref instant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tenten ne peut que constater que Zéphyr avait déjà descendu plusieurs bols avant que Takeshi n'ait touché le sien !

- Tu devrais manger pour reprendre des forces, dit Perle. Cette mission n'est peut-être qu'une mission de rang C mais même une mission de routine…

- Peut s'avérer dangereuse, termine Zéphyr. Crois-moi, j'ai quelques exemples d'anthologie avec les missions de l'équipe sept !

- L'équipe sept ?

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a posé ses yeux sur Perle et à mesure que Zéphyr se met à raconter l'une après l'autre, les missions farfelues de l'équipe sept de Kuro, le visage de Perle s'ouvre en écoutant les paroles de son frère.

- Votre mère était _capitaine_ d'une équipe ANBU ? demande Takeshi.

Tenten s'amuse devant sa surprise. Si tous connaissent le nom du grand Kakashi Hatake, bien peu savent que la mère des jumeaux est un ninja de la même trempe. Et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle voit le regard outré que lui lance Perle qui ne peut pas concevoir que quelqu'un ose douter de la valeur de sa mère en tant que ninja.

- Maman n'était pas _que_ capitaine ANBU, c'était un capitaine de Kuro ! Et papa était sous ses ordres à l'époque !

- A mon avis, papa était déjà complètement amoureux à l'époque, souffle Zéphyr en rigolant.

- Tu insinues quoi par-là, Zéphyr ? dit Perle. Que papa restait sous les ordres de maman uniquement parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, qu'elle ne méritait son rang de capitaine!

Takeshi s'amuse de la façon dont Perle s'offusque devant son frère en se disant tout de même qu'il fallait mieux à l'avenir, s'il tenait à sa santé, éviter ce sujet épineux devant la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr que non ! dit Zéphyr. Si c'était le cas, Tsunade n'arrêterait pas d'essayer de trouver des moyens de pression tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres pour que maman ou papa accepte de reprendre son poste. Heureusement, ils ont tous les deux trouvés une riposte imparable.

- Quelle riposte ? demande Takeshi qui se demande bien pourquoi quelqu'un refuserait de devenir Hokage.

- Papa a remis sur pied Kuro et tant qu'il s'en occupera, Tsunade a promis de ne pas insister. Tandis que maman a…

- Zéphyr !

Depuis plusieurs minutes Tenten voit Perle tout tenter pour arrêter son frère de parler. Mais trop perdu dans ses propres paroles, il continue. Et Tenten, curieuse de connaître la suite le laisse parler.

- Elle a dit qu'elle accepterait son offre le jour où l'aberration qui régit ton clan cesserait définitivement…

- ZEPHYR !

Sous leurs yeux, Takeshi, pâle comme un linge se lève et quitte la table sans un mot. Tenten n'a pas le temps de réagir que Perle a déjà décoché un coup furieux à son frère qui s'effondre trop surpris par le geste de sa sœur pour avoir eu le temps de tenter de se protéger.

- Perle, qu'est-ce qui te prends !

- Mais t'en loupes pas une, toi ! Mais c'est pas vrai…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que maman se batte pour lui enlever cette marque maudite qui lui pourrit la vie soit une…

- IDIOT !

- Mais…

- Il ne porte pas de marque, dit doucement Tenten.

Zéphyr, frappé de plein fouet par la révélation fixe sa sœur bouche bée. Et Tenten comprend qu'il avait toujours interprété la timidité de son équipier comme incompatible avec l'appartenance à la branche haute du clan Huyga.

- Tu vas aller t'excuser platement, s'exclame Perle. Tout de suite ou je te jure que…

- J'y vais ! capitule Zéphyr devant le regard glacial de sa sœur.

Mais pas totalement convaincue, elle l'attrape par le col et le traîne dehors sans ménagement.

- Takeshi ! s'écrit Perle.

A quelques pas dans la rue, le jeune Hyuga n'ose se retourner et Tenten observe la scène en ignorant difficilement la petite voix qui lui dit d'intervenir. Il devait s'en sortir seul ou se condamner à ne plus jamais oser regarder en face ses équipiers.

- Takeshi, je te demande encore une fois d'excuser mon frère qui est trop aveugle pour voir ce qu'il a devant les yeux ! Zéphyr !

Perle se débarrasse de son frère comme d'un paquet encombrant.

- Je suis désolé, dit Zéphyr en baissant les yeux. Je ne pensais pas que… Sincèrement, je m'excuse.

Le jeune Hyuga se retourne lentement et le cœur de Tenten se serre en voyant son regard meurtri.

- Je rentre, murmure-t-il avant de disparaître.

Perle se tourne alors vers son frère :

- Zéphyr, j'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir récupérer une à une tes idioties ! T'as intérêt à le rattraper et arranger les choses toi-même pour une fois…

Zéphyr ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et file sans demander son reste. Et sous ses yeux, Perle tremble.

- Rentrons, dit Tenten en posant sa main sur son épaule.

De nouveau, elle voit Perle se fermer avant de prendre le chemin de l'auberge. Perplexe devant l'attitude de la jeune fille, Tenten tente une approche :

- Tu t'es bien comportée.

- C'est ce qu'il fallait faire et je l'ai fait, lâche Perle.

Tenten, brisée dans son élan de compassion envers la jeune fille, s'écarte, perplexe devant une telle attitude. Elle sent sans peine la sourde colère et les noirs remous qui s'agitent sous cette bravade insolente.

- Perle ?

La jeune fille se retourne, les yeux sombres de colère qui ne demande qu'à exploser dans la nuit.

- Je n'en peux plus de toujours passer derrière les bêtises de mon frère, de toujours faire ce qu'il faut… Et de voir tout le monde me dévisager comme si j'étais un monstre sans cœur. Alors que mon frère, lui, ne sait faire que ce genre d'idioties et plus il en fait, plus il attire les regards et l'indulgence de tous.

Perle baisse les yeux et se met à parler presque pour elle-même :

- Qui y a-t-il de mal à vouloir essayer d'atteindre le meilleur de soi-même et d'attendre la même chose de ceux qui vous entoure ?

- Perle, dit Tenten. Tu as le droit d'avoir un tel niveau d'exigence envers toi-même mais tu ne peux pas l'imposer aux autres.

- Vous voulez dire que je dois me contenter de regarder les autres sans essayer de les tirer à leur maximum, que je dois…

- Non, dit Tenten. Tu dois juste savoir apprécier ce que l'on peut t'offrir sans en attendre plus. Sans compter que…

- Que quoi ?

- Tu pourrais être bien être surprise par ce que tu pourrais découvrir.

Tenten constate en regardant l'air sceptique de Perle qu'elle ne semble pas vraiment croire à ses paroles mais elle est soulagée de voir les sombres pensées déserter son regard clair.

- Rentrons, répète de nouveau Tenten et allons vérifier que Takeshi n'ait pas mis en pièce ton frère !

- Aucun risque, dit Perle.

- Oh, je t'assure que Takeshi est tout à fait capable de…

- Non, dit Perle. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais personne ne peut _vraiment_ en vouloir à mon frère._Même moi_, je n'arrive jamais à être bien longtemps en colère contre lui. Il a un don…

- Au point que tu aies refusé de te battre contre lui lors de l'examen, dit Tenten.

Perle acquiesce en baissant la tête.

- J'ai rarement été aussi surprise, dit Tenten. Et j'ai pourtant été l'élève de Maître Gaï pendant des années.

Gênée, Perle baisse les yeux en marmonnant :

- Je ne vous dis pas à quel point on s'est fait passer un savon en rentrant à la maison, avoue-t-elle en grimaçant.

Cette fois, Tenten rigole franchement… Les colères de Yoshiko devant les bêtises de son fils sont légendaires, elle veut bien croire que cette fois-là avait dû être à la hauteur de l'affront. Mais elle n'oublie pas non plus le petit sourire fier qu'elle avait surpris sur les visages de Chance et Kakashi.

* * *

- Takeshi, écoute-moi, je…

- Tu quoi ? T'es là uniquement parce que ta sœur te l'a demandé. Alors tu sais quoi, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter quoi que ce soit venant de toi, dit-il d'une voix faible.

- Takeshi… De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas devoir m'écouter. C'est de ma faute et je m'excuse sincèrement de m'être montré assez idiot pour ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt et pour m'être montré assez stupide pour ne pas me rendre compte que les deux branches de votre clan pouvaient souffrir de cette situation.

Le jeune Hyuga se tourne désarmé vers son équipier.

- Je vais finir par croire que ma sœur a raison et que je suis vraiment le dernier des abrutis !

Takeshi repense à l'ombre qui se perd dans le regard de son père quand quiconque évoquait son frère qui avait eu la malchance de naître son cadet et d'être marqué de ce sceau. Il s'était engagé dans la section la plus désespérée desANBUs préférant tomber au combat plutôt que de se laisser dominer par ce destin muselé qui incombe à tous ceux de la branche basse. Son père se rendait responsable de sa mort et ne se l'était jamais pardonné. Et peut-être avait-il raison…

- Crois-moi, dit Takeshi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de voir ta mère devenir Hokage, dit-il.

Zéphyr se rapproche de son équipier avec un timide sourire :

- Je vais t'avouer un truc que j'ai jamais dit à personne, dit Zéphyr sur le ton de la confidence.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, Takeshi délaisse l'étreinte glacée de ses souvenirs qui pèsent sur son cœur et se rapproche de son équipier.

- Le jour de la finale de l'examen chunin, si j'ai abandonné c'est parce que je l'avoue… J'avais un peu peur de me faire prendre une raclée par ma propre sœur !

- Moi aussi, j'ai _un peu _peur de ta sœur…

Les deux garçons se regardent en partageant un regard de connivence avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux.

Tenten regarde Perle dormir paisiblement et plonge sa main dans son sac, s'assurant que le rouleau est bien en place, lorsque quelque chose d'inhabituel attire son regard.

Le parchemin s'est légèrement ouvert et elle ne peut faire autrement que de constater que le premier mot qui s'inscrit sur le papier n'est autre que son nom !

Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi son nom est-il inscrit en toute lettre sur ce parchemin qu'il devait porter aux confins du pays du feu ? En posant sa main sur le parchemin, elle sait déjà que la curiosité allait lui faire commettre l'irréparable. Un bref instant, elle se souvient avec nostalgie du sort qui attendait ceux qui osaient regarder à l'intérieur du parchemin qu'on leur avait confié lors de l'épreuve de son premier examen chunin dans la forêt de la mort.

Déroulant le parchemin d'un geste prudent, elle sursaute lorsqu'il explose entre ses mains pour se transformer en une lettre qui lui est adressée…

* * *

Vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine :-)

Et pour ceux qui seraient curieux, l'une des fameuses missions de l'équipe sept de Kuro (équipe de Chance, Kakashi, Vert, Flamme et le Doc) est relatée dans "Une mission de rang C?"... Avis aux amateurs de missions farfelues :-p

kaelys


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire.  
**

**Lone Wolf 34... Et oui, j'adore ces petites fins à suspense :-) Voilà donc la suite. Et un petit bonus avec un drabble à la fin. J'en mettrais un à chaque chapitre.**

* * *

**PIEGE**

Perdues dans une sombre taverne à l'atmosphère embrumée sous un voile opaque de fumée grise, cinq ombres détaillent une carte étalée sur la table de bois massif. L'homme qui a engagé l'équipe des quatre ninjas de Kumo plus qu'habituée à ce genre de mission s'apprête à donner ses dernières instructions.

- Votre but est de faire diversion pour les amener droit sur mon piège.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'ils ne changeront pas de route ? demande le chef de l'équipe.

- Ils ne veulent pas mettre les gosses au courant et ils attendent que nous fassions le premier pas.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous vous en sortirez seul. Ils sont suivis par une équipe de Kuro depuis leur arrivée dans le Village. Et vous savez comme moi de quelle équipe il s'agit.

Il repousse d'un geste machinal la mèche de cheveux laissant apparaître son regard noir résolu et se permet un rictus glaçant en guise de réponse. Il tourne sa main, contemplant le kanji du miroir gravé dans sa chair qui s'illumine d'une lueur verte aussi brève qu'intense dans la nuit noire.

鏡

Cette fois, il a le choix du terrain. Tout est en place et son plan est sans failles.

Et le sharingan ne lui fait pas peur.

* * *

Tenten se plonge dans la lecture sans plus attendre.

_Partenaire,_

Depuis le premier jour, et ce défi qu'elles avaient remporté contre Lee et Maître Gaï, le premier d'une longue série,Yoshiko l'appelait ainsi, _partenaire_ avec un tel soupçon de complicité dans la voix qu'elle avait du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit…

_Tout d'abord, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce parchemin a été conçu pour ne s'ouvrir qu'à toi et toi seule, et comme tu t'en doutes, cette mission n'est qu'un prétexte. Je vais être brève…_

Pas la peine de préciser, Yoshiko ne savait pas vraiment faire autrement de toute manière !

_Il y a une semaine, il y a eu une intrusion dans Konoha, deux déserteurs de Kumo dont la cible n'était autre que Perle et Zéphyr. Avec Kakashi, nous étions censés être en mission mais j'étais revenue un jour plus tôt que prévu. J'ai pu les arrêter à temps mais l'un d'eux a réussi à s'échapper._

Maintenant qu'elle y pense… Elle avait trouvé cela étrange de voir Yoshiko revenir blessée d'une simple mission de routine. Ces deux nukenins ne devaient pas être mauvais. Et prendre les jumeaux pour cible permettait d'avoir un moyen de pression écrasat sur Kakashi et Chance. Un scénario qu'elle ne préfère même pas envisager…

_J'ai demandé à Tsunade de trouver un moyen d'éloigner Perle et Zéphyr sans les inquiéter pendant que je mène l'enquête. Elle vous a envoyé vers le pays du riz où Kakashi et son équipe sont en mission. Ils devraient rapidement vous avoir rejoint et garder un œil sur vous._

_Désolée de te mettre dans une telle situation,_

_Chance_

Soudain, elle sent une présence et son sang ne fait qu'un tour, empoigne un kunaï et réagit d'instinct avant de se faire immobiliser contre le mur par une poigne de fer.

- Tenten, c'est moi…

Alors qu'il relâche doucement son emprise, elle se retourne vers l'ANBU qui lui fait face.

- Kakashi !

Il repousse son masque d'ANBU et à cet instant il n'est plus un ninja de Konoha, simplement un père inquiet qui contemple en tremblant sa fille endormie.

- J'ai bien tenté de jeter un œil à Zéphyr mais ils sont en train de discuter comme deux pipelettes avec son partenaire. Tu auras du mal à les lever aux aurores demain.

- Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

- Depuis que vous avez mis un pied dans le Village.

- Je suppose que je continue la mission comme si de rien était ?

- Exactement.

- Vous allez avoir du mal à passer inaperçu avec Takeshi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Je sais comment suivre un Huyga sans être repéré.

- Regrouper les jumeaux dans la même équipe, c'est dangereux…

- Si comme nous l'espérons, _ils_ ne sont pas au courant, Chance les interceptera et ils ne l'apprendront jamais. Sinon, nous les attraperons sur le fait.

Tenten acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, consciente de la situation et le regarde remettre son masque d'un geste.

- Tenten, dit-il avant de disparaître, merci.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça, dit-elle.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, dit-il.

Il s'approche de sa fille, effleurant du bout des doigts ses cheveux blonds.

- Elle ressemble beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'elle ne le croit. Elle a toujours cherché à atteindre le meilleur de tous ceux qui l'entouraient et le faisait avec la même maladresse. Il lui en a fallu des années et des coups durs avant de trouver une façon de procéder plus _adaptée_…

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a quand même gardé quelques vieux réflexes, dit Tenten.

- Tout ce qui fait son charme, dit Kakashi d'un ton moqueur avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que Kakashi pensait, Tenten constate que Zéphyr et Takeshi sont déjà prêts à se lancer dans leur mission, nul besoin de les traîner hors du lit. Et si l'enthousiasme débordant du garçon aux cheveux argentés n'est pas un spectacle des plus étonnants, la complicité nouvelle entre les deux équipiers est pour le moins déroutante. Au moins autant que les regards en coin qu'ils lancent vers Perle qui les ignore superbement, toute à sa mission.

Ils sortent du Village accompagnés par les premiers rayons du soleil et empruntent la route qui mène au pays de l'Herbe. Mais Tenten a bien du mal à garder l'esprit tranquille sachant que toute l'équipe huit de Kuro les suit pas à pas… Elle étouffe un petit sourire convenu en se rendant compte qu'elle n'a aucun mal à les repérer. Suivre un Hyuga ne laisse pas une marge de manœuvre particulièrement grande et au léger bruissement dans les arbres qu'elle devine plus qu'elle n'entend, elle les imagine sans peine se déplacer, les uns derrière les autres, dans cet angle minuscule qu'est l'unique point mort du Byakugan ! Et ils s'adaptent avec une fluidité parfaite à chacun des mouvements du jeune Hyuga…

- Takeshi ?

- Maître ?

A mesure qu'il se tourne vers elle, Tenten voit du coin de l'œil les arbres dans le dos du jeune homme s'agiter discrètement. Elle s'amuse de la scène qu'elle est seule à contempler…

- Non rien, Takeshi.

D'un grand sourire, elle plonge le jeune Hyuga dans un puits de perplexité. Elle sait déjà qu'elle ne résistera pas bien longtemps avant de renouveler l'expérience… Beaucoup trop tentant !

Elle a cependant du mal à paraître totalement détachée avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et scrute avec une attention redoublée tout ce qu'il pourrait surgir de la forêt qui borde la route. Heureusement, les trois genins sont trop absorbés par leur conversation pour se rendre compte de sa tension inhabituelle.

- Montre-lui, Perle !

- Non.

La réponse de la fillette claque comme une insulte. Un mot qui aurait repoussé n'importe qui dans ses retranchements, mais c'est sans compter l'opiniâtreté de son frère.

- Allez ! J'en ai tellement parlé à Takeshi et il ne l'a encore jamais vu. Dès la fin de cette mission, tu rejoindras ton équipe. Tu peux bien lui montrer, il n'aura pas d'autres occasions ! Allez !

- Non et tu sais très bien pourquoi !

- Pourquoi ? demande naïvement Takeshi.

- Premièrement, cette technique me demande énormément de chakra et je n'ai pas hérité _comme mon frère_, dit-elle d'un ton cassant, d'une réserve inépuisable. Deuxièmement, c'était une erreur pour moi de l'apprendre. Elle est impressionnante, il est vrai. Mais elle est surtout inutile et dangereuse sans un sharingan !

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir apprise ? demande Takeshi.

Perle se ferme, contrariée, pendant que Zéphyr éclate de rire en se rapprochant de sa sœur d'un air moqueur.

- Parce qu'elle voulait juste faire _comme papa_ !

- Tu peux parler avec ton rasengan ! Et t'es en où de la maîtrise de la téléportation… T'arrives toujours pas à passer la deuxième étape !

- Toi non plus, je te signale !

- Je n'ai aucune affinité pour le Vent, je te rappelle ! J'ai la même affinité pour la Foudre que papa.

- Allez, _montres-nous_, implore de nouveau Zéphyr.

Soupirant, Perle sait déjà qu'elle cédera. Alors elle concentre son chakra dans sa paume et soudain sous les yeux ébahis de Takeshi et des acclamations de son frère, elle s'anime de crissements électriques bleutés qui crépitent dans l'air.

- Incroyable, dit le jeune Hyuga du bout des lèvres.

- Surtout stupide de ma part, dit Perle en dissipant d'un geste sa technique. Avoir passé tant de temps à apprendre une technique que je ne pourrais jamais complètement maîtriser. Il faut un sharingan pour anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire, sinon cette technique n'est pas plus utile qu'une lame affutée.

- Si tu as réussi à t'approprier le chidori aussi jeune, dit Tenten, je suis sûre que tu pourras rapidement développer une technique propre à tes capacités.

- Une technique à moi, dit rêveusement Perle.

- Papa a développé le chidori alors qu'il n'était que chunin et il n'avait pas encore son sharingan, ajoute Zéphyr.

Mais loin de l'encourager, Perle se ferme à nouveau…

- Que chunin... Tu veux que je te rappelle à quel âge il est passé chunin. Et sans sharingan ! Et maman, c'est pas beaucoup mieux. Et regarde-nous, encore genins à faire des missions ridicules alors qu'à notre âge, ils étaient,chunins depuis des années enchaînant les missions de rangs A et B. Dès fois, je me dis qu'ils...

Son frère l'empêche d'aller plus loin en lui coupant la parole d'un ton sévère que Tenten ne lui avait encore jamais entendu :

- Arrêtes-ça tout de suite ! Si tu crois que maman ou papa s'inquiètent de telles bêtises, tu te trompes lourdement !

- Zéphyr…

Mais la jeune Hatake n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tenten lui intime l'ordre de se taire d'un simple déclenche son byakugan et dans la même seconde les deux jumeaux fixent les alentours avec attention.

- Maître ! s'exclame Takeshi. Ils sont vraiment nombreux ! Un, deux, trois…. Dix ! On ne pourra pas jamais…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Takeshi. Cinq sont des nôtres…

Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Mais Takeshi n'a pas l'habitude de mettre en doute la parole de son Maître. Tentensort deux énormes rouleaux de son sac, prête à agir. Elle n'allait pas attendre de voir l'équipe de Kuro faire tout le boulot, c'est son équipe et c'est à elle de montrer ce qu'elle sait faire. Elle a quelque nouvelles armes en réserve qu'il lui tarde de pouvoir expérimenter en conditions réelles !

- Des clones, s'écrit Takeshi une seconde avant qu'ils ne sortent de terre.

Tenten a déjà entamé les signes et projeté dans les airs les deux parchemins qui se déroulent en torsades et s'élance.

_Technique des dragons jumeaux_

Et comme ils l'avaient maintes fois répété, Takeshi donne avec exactitude chaque position des clones au moment même où ils sortent de terre et Tenten les pulvérise avec une facilité déconcertante à l'aide d'une collection impressionnante d'armes de toute sorte. Mais Tenten n'est pas dupe. Ces clones sont trop faibles pour être pris au sérieux, ce n'est qu'un prélude…

- Perle, Zéphyr ! Derrière vous ! s'écrie Takeshi.

C'est deux-là ne sont pas des clones ! Tenten se précipite mais les deux jumeaux ont déjà parfaitement réagis en se déportant sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque. Dans un parfait synchronisme, ils ont envoyé deux kunaïs à leurs adversaires qui ne rencontrent malheureusement que deux rondins de bois… Une substitution.

Les jumeaux, loin d'être surpris sont déjà prêts à réagir. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, deux ANBUs surgissent, l'un les mains hérissés de pointes électriques crissantes et l'autre une boule de chakra tourbillonnante enfoncés dans le cœur de leurs deux ennemis.

Et c'est bien la première fois depuis le début de l'attaque que Tenten voit la surprise se peindre sur le visage des deux Hatake. Il faut bien avouer que ces deux techniques sont des signatures plus qu'évidentes de l'identité des deux ANBUs. Presque autant que les deux tignasses blondes et argentées qui dépassent des masques !

Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui préoccupe Tenten, ce sont les _trois_ ennemis encore en jeu. Et le fait que que connaissant leur itinéraire, ils ont certainement dû leur réserver quelques surprises. Kakashi a pris son fils sous son aile et Naruto reste prêt de Perle. Soudain, elle voit Takeshi se tendre.

- Takeshi ?

- Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, Maître.

Tenten sait par expérience que Takeshi ne s'alarme pas facilement, même dans ces conditions. Lorsque soudain la terre se met à trembler. D'un bond, elle agrippe Takeshi et saute sur les branches d'un arbre suffisamment haut pour les éloigner suffisamment du sol, s'assurant d'un œil que Perle et Zéphyr sont hors d'atteinte. Naruto et Kakashi ont déjà pris les choses en mains, éloignant les deux genins dans un souffle.

- En haut !

Surgissant de toute part, une bourrasque de vent chargée de chakra les balaye et Tenten a à peine le temps de sortir deux parchemins de son sac.

_Attaque de bataille circulaire_

Une barrière de boules épineuses les protège des attaques cinglantes du vent et Tenten se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. La première attaque n'avait pour but que de les amener sur les branches hautes. Elle imagine sans peine que cela fait partie du plan de leurs assaillants. Tenten resserre nerveusement son emprise sur le jeune Hyuga en tentant de savoir par où viendrait la prochaine attaque. Elle voit Sasuke se placer devant elle, prêt à agir et Sakura assurer ses arrières. Le seul qu'elle n'a pas encore vu, dissimulé dans les ombres, attend son heure.

Soudain une explosion assourdissante éclate dans le ciel et d'instinct, tous lèvent la tête. Un kanji d'or et d'argent s'étale dans le ciel d'azur et le temps s'arrête. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, ils fixent sans comprendre le mot qui miroite dans les airs et à peine ont-ils le temps de baisser les yeux qu'ils constatent avec horreur que les trois genins ont perdus connaissance. Affolée, Tenten prend Takeshi dans ses bras alors que Naruto s'occupe de Perle et Kakashi de Zéphyr.

Un genjutsu.

Avec la plus grande délicatesse, ils sont posés à terre et Tenten s'apprête à les libérer quand Sasuke arrête son geste. Surprise, elle le voit poser son masque sur le côté et les observer à l'aide de son mangekyo sharingan. Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura sont déjà à leur côtés, en colère de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement

- Ce n'est pas un genjutsu ordinaire, dit l'Uchiha.

Soudain, le son de coups étouffés et d'un juron bien senti leur parvient. Avançant d'un pas mécanique, un homme se rapproche d'eux suivi de Shikamaru qui, ayant emprisonné son ombre, le force à marcher vers les membres de son équipe.

Naruto se plante devant lui et l'homme lui adresse un sourire insolent. Rageusement, il lui décoche un coup hargneux que l'homme, pris dans la technique de Shikamaru ne peut ni esquiver, ni même anticiper. S'en prendre à sa famille et se comporter ainsi devant lui. Cet homme ne doit pas vraiment tenir à la vie. L'homme relève la tête difficilement, fixe Naruto et se met à rire.

Un rire de dément qui vous glace le sang.

Naruto s'apprête à le frapper à nouveau, ne serait-ce que pour le faire taire. Mais Shikamaru l'arrête d'un geste. Cet homme ne s'attendait pas à se faire capturer mais même pieds et poings liés, il a ce regard qu'il reconnaîtrait partout.

Il avait gagné.

* * *

**Un petit drabble sur ****l'équipe 7 de Kuro**

**BLANC**

Levant un sourcil, Kakashi parcourt des yeux la pièce en soupirant. Il n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir son précieux livre. Mon Dieu, pourquoi chacune de ses missions un peu sérieuse doivent-elles se terminer ainsi ? Entre les quatre murs blancs et sans âme de cette chambre d'hôpital. Cette pièce aux murs nus où l'ennui rode comme un fauve en cage et qui lui ressemble un peu trop. Un reflet brut de sa propre vie.

Blanc, froid. Clinique.

- Neige !

Le coup de grâce.

Son surnom scandé par l'énergumène en Vert qui déborde d'énergie alors que lui ne peut même pas bouger un bras résume à lui seul le pathétique de sa situation. Quels Dieux colériques avait-il insulté dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça !

- Sérieusement, Neige, dit Le Doc en posant ses yeux pétillants sur lui, tu pourrais exiger ton nom en lettre d'or sur la porte. Tu passes plus de temps entre ces murs de cette chambre que chez toi.

- Et tu pourrais sérieusement penser à varier tes choix littéraires, dit Chance en éloignant bien trop loin son livre préféré sous son œil humide.

Il entend rapidement les claquements d'ivoire du plateau de shogi que Chance et Le Doc dans un coin de la chambre tandis que Vert gesticule dans tous les sens avec des « mon rival » et autres bêtises du même acabit. Forcé d'assister à la scène sans même être capable de se relever, il pose un regard fatigué sur le vert criard de la tenue de Gaï, puis sur le blond des cheveux de Yoshiko et les reflets mordorés des pupilles du Doc qui s'amuse de la concentration de son adversaire.

Et pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il se dit que s'il est perdu sous les couvertures d'un lit d'hôpital, c'est parce qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour ses équipiers. Il ressent une étrange sensation chaleureuse et vibrante qui palpite dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment qu'il pensait avoir définitivement perdu.

La fierté. Celle d'avoir bien agit, celle qui avait permis à ses équipiers d'être suffisamment en forme pour l'enquiquiner jusqu'au fond de son lit d'hôpital.

Son œil s'égare sur la fenêtre où l'hiver s'annonce en grande pompe. Les lourds nuages cotonneux déversent des flocons duveteux qui tombent sur Konoha. Il voit Chance se tourner vers la vitre, perdant le fil de sa partie, perdue dans la contemplation de la neige qui pare le Village d'un manteau immaculé.

Il n'avait pas tort.

Dans cette équipe, le blanc est définitivement sa couleur. Et en devinant le petit sourire de son chef, il se dit qu'il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.**

** Lone Wolf 34, v****oici donc la suite, un peu plus dense que les autres chapitres et un nouveau petit drabble bonus.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**DE L'AUTRE COTE DU MIROIR**

Shikamaru force l'homme à lui faire face. Son regard noir et son sourire satisfait ne lui plaisent pas. Et le spectacle des trois genins inconscients, étendus sur le sol encore moins. Il ne connait pas le Hyuga mais il s'est attaché aux enfants de Kakashi et Chance.

Zéphyr est beaucoup trop énergique pour lui mais il ne cesse d'être étonné par l'ingéniosité qu'il met dans toutes ses pitreries. Il repense au jour où il l'avait surpris si concentré sur la maîtrise de la deuxième étape de la technique de téléportation de sa mère. Le voir aussi focalisé sur autre chose qu'une de ses bêtises habituelles l'avait tellement surpris qu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi il mettait tant d'urgence et d'attention à la maîtrise d'un jutsu bien trop complexe pour un gamin de neuf ans. Et il lui avait répondu avec le plus grand sérieux que cette technique était la seule capable de lui permettre d'échapper à sa mère en colère. Qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que la maîtriser au plus vite !

Et ce jour où il avait pris l'apparence de son père et raconté avec force de détails la première mission de Flamme au sein de l'équipe sept de Chance. Aucun d'eux n'avait été dupe bien longtemps. Personne n'avait jamais vu Kakashi aligner autant de mots en si peu de temps et avec autant d'enthousiasme. Mais ils l'avaient laissé faire, autant intrigués qu'amusés par cette histoire des plus loufoques racontée avec autant de talent que leur mère pouvait en déployer pour ses anecdotes… Et lorsqu'il leur avait dévoilé le visage de son père. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire avait été la réaction de l'ancienne équipe de Kakashi! Même l'Uchiha avait eu l'air d'un parfait abruti pendant de longues secondes. Inestimable ! D'un autre côté, Zéphyr ressemble tellement à son père que bientôt tous sauraient à quoi ressemble le visage de son chef car son fils n'a jamais cherché à se cacher derrière un bout de tissu.

Et il apprécie chacune de ses parties de shogi avec Perle. La fillette avait heureusement hérité du calme de son père, Dieu merci, et de l'amour de ce jeu par sa mère. Elle avait appris à jouer avec Yoshiko et avait rapidement adopté son style. Se battre jusqu'au bout, sur tous les fronts et refuser tout compromis. Il se souvient de sa première partie contre Aigle. La Hyuga d'ordinaire si calme avait bien failli exploser de rire devant le mimétisme entre la gamine et son chef!

Toisant d'un regard noir l'homme, il se dit que s'il pense battre un Uchiha dans le domaine du genjutsu, c'est soit un fou soit un génie. En le détaillant plus longuement, Shikamaru se dit qu'il est peut-être bien une combinaison étrange des deux.

- Reflet, occupes-toi de les sortir de là et nous reprendrons cette petite conversation lorsqu'ils seront sortis d'affaire.

Sasuke acquiesce en silence. Il pose son mangekyo sharingan sur Perle sans pouvoir cacher son inquiétude. Tous avaient pu constater non sans étonnement à quel point l'Uchiha avait pris son rôle de parrain au sérieux. Lentement, il se penche en effleurant de sa paume le front de la jeune fille, ferme les yeux et plonge dans le genjutsu.

Le temps passe, chaque seconde se cristallisant sur les regards qui se tendent vers Sasuke et les trois enfants étendus sur le sol. Soudain Sasuke se redresse dans un sursaut, tremblant. Le retour à la réalité est brutal. Ouvrant les yeux difficilement, tous constatent que ses bras sont couverts de sang, de profondes entailles zébrant sa peau de part en part.

L'Uchiha le souffle court oublie les regards inquiets de son équipe. Il se lève en grimaçant et se place d'un bond devant l'homme responsable de ce jutsu qui emprisonne l'esprit des jumeaux et de leur équipier et le frappe de toutes ses forces et son uniforme se teinte de son propre sang et du sien.

- Ordure !

- Sasuke ! dit Kakashi.

Reprenant ses esprits devant le ton froid et autoritaire de Kakashi, il arrête son geste. Mais lorsqu'il voit le kanji du miroir tatoué sur le poignet de l'homme, il lui prend le bras brutalement :

- Sale enfoiré !

- _Sasuke__,_ reprend Kakashi qui s'impatiente.

- Son jutsu est une technique héréditaire. Mon sharingan ne peux ni la contrer, ni sortir les enfants de leur emprise. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse les en libérer. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu m'en sortir moi-même !

Shikamaru pose une main sur l'épaule de son équipier lui intimant l'ordre tacite de se calmer et Kakashi, contenant difficilement son impatience s'énerve :

- Il faut que j'essaye !

Sasuke ne répond pas mais Shikamaru sait déjà qu'il ne souhaite pas que Kakashi tente sa chance. Quoi qu'ait pu effrayer ainsi l'Uchiha, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

- Non, dit Shikamaru fermement. Pas avant d'en savoir plus. Pas avant d'avoir compris le véritable but de cette attaque, comment ce genjutsu fonctionne et comment Sasuke s'en est sorti.

Devant le spectacle de Kakashi, l'un des hommes le plus calme et nonchalant qu'il connaisse, tremblant face à ses enfants inconscients, prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour les tirer de là, Shikamaru maudit son calme et sa raison qui lui apparaissent comme particulièrement déplacés dans de telles circonstances. Cependant, il sait qu'agir dans la précipitation serait la pire des choses à faire. Cet homme au bandeau de Kumo veut quelque chose et il n'obtiendra rien si les genins sont réellement en danger. Le seul avantage qu'il tire de la situation est que l'homme ne pensait pas se faire avoir. Mais son arrogance lui montre qu'il a de puissants atouts en main.

Shikamaru se plante devant le nukenin :

- Je suppose que tant que vous êtes en vie, les genins ne courent aucun danger, dit le jeune Nara.

- Exact, dit l'homme sans détourner les yeux. Ils pourront y survivre pendant trois jours. Et moi seul peut les libérer…

- Vous voulez quoi ? demande Kakashi.

- La seule chose que _vous _pouvez m'offrir, dit-il en levant sa main vers l'œil rougeoyant de Neige.

- Le sharingan, souffle Kakashi

Sasuke attrape l'homme par le col et plante son regard dans celui de l'homme.

- Enfoiré ! Combien de temps crois-tu tenir face à mon tsukuyomi avant de nous révéler le moindre de tes secrets.

- Attend ! dit Kakashi. Une telle technique pourrait le tuer. Il y a d'autres moyens.

D'un geste, il plante son katana dans le sol et tous remarquent que ce n'est pas son arme habituelle qu'il porte mais celle de Chance. Tous connaissent les sceaux gravés sur la garde qui lui permettent d'apparaître en un éclair. Yoshikoavait dû le lui confier pour qu'elle puisse les rejoindre à tout moment. Kakashi, hésite un instant en jetant un œil aux jumeaux étendus sur le sol, inconscients, mais il se reprend assez vite.

Il pose à plat sa main sur la lame dégainée, faisant glisser une goutte de sang sur le tranchant d'acier puis enchaîne une série de mudras.

_Invocation_

Une décharge de chakra dorée enveloppe la garde et se matérialise en une fraction de seconde et le sourire glaçant deGorgo se dessine avant même que sa haute silhouette ne se découpe dans un nuage de fumée volatile.

Kakashi affronte son regard de jade sans sourciller mais sa voix est loin d'être aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait souhaité lorsqu'il dit :

- Préviens Yoshiko de la situation.

La créature lui lance le regard satisfait du chat devant sa proie avant de disparaître dans un souffle.

Puis Shikamaru se tourne vers Sasuke :

- Maintenant dis-nous tout ce que tu as vu.

- Montre-nous, dit Naruto.

Sasuke serre les poings. Naruto n'a pas oublié que son sharingan est capable de leur faire vivre la scène. Sa première réaction est de refuser net. Mais devant les yeux clairs de son ami et la situation, il ravale sa fierté en détournant les yeux. Il croise le regard de Shikamaru qui acquiesce à sa demande tacite.

Quoi qu'il ait à montrer, il n'est pas prêt à le dévoiler à tous, pense Shikamaru.

- Sakura, occupes-toi d'eux dit Shikamaru en désignant les genins, Kakashi essayez d'obtenir quoi que ce soit d'utile de cet homme.

Kakashi s'apprête à parler lorsque Tenten intervient :

- C'est à moi de le faire ! Takeshi, Perle et Zéphyr sont sous_ ma_ responsabilité et c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui. Et croyez-moi, il va parler !

Tous se tournent vers Tenten avec effroi. La responsabilité et de culpabilité qui explosent dans chacun des mots de la jeune femme leur empêchent toute réplique.

- Bien, acquiesce Sasuke et d'un regard il les mène à contre cœur dans cette scène à laquelle il vient juste d'échapper.

_L'Uchiha lève les yeux vers un ciel noir et tourmenté qui tempête dans des teintes mêlant le rouge et le noir d'une façon presque malsaine. Baissant la tête, il avance dans les ténèbres flamboyantes d'un pas prudent. Le sol meuble rend sa progression pénible et douloureuse. Seul le silence, le plus absolu, le plus oppressant, fait écho à ses pas et il sait déjà que dans ce monde distordu, aucun son ne pourrait sortir de sa gorge nouée._

_Soudain, le spectacle qui s'offre à lui le frappe d'une stupeur muette. Sortant des entrailles nauséeuses de cette terre noire qu'il foule, trois immenses miroirs au cadre d'argent et d'or entrelacés, aussi sombres que magnifiques grandissent un peu plus à chacun de ses souffles courts._

_Sasuke__ contemple, immobile, l'esquisse de la noirceur envoutante qui se dégage de ce tryptique démoniaque qui prend vie sous ses yeux. Le premier panneau se met à émettre une lueur sombre et sur le haut du montant, des lettres d'une luminosité aveuglante dans cette pénombre se forment, dévoilant avec une lenteur insupportable le prénom de Zéphyr._

_Impuissant, l'Uchiha se tourne avec frayeur devant les deux autres panneaux où les prénoms de Takeshi et Perle s'égrènent lettre après lettre sur le haut des deux autres miroirs. Sentant la panique le submerger comme rarement il ne l'avait ressenti, il réussit à faire quelques pas vers le miroir de Perle._

_A peine arrive-t-il en face de la glace, qu'il se rend compte qu'elle ne lui oppose aucun reflet. Elle se trouble un temps, parcourue d'un frémissement électrique qui repousse sa main tendue. Un tourbillon se déroule au centre du miroir et l'image se tord dans tous les sens et il ne met pas longtemps à distinguer les contours d'une scène familière._

_Perle_

_La fillette est avec son équipe et regarde son Maître. Une mission, comme toutes les autres… Mais, si la scène paraît anodine, il n'en est rien. Transparaissant dans chacun de ses mouvements, de ses pensées, de ses regards, une sensation sourde le prend à la gorge avec une telle force qu'il a du mal à détourner les yeux._

_Solitude_

_Il ressent avec une acuité tranchante chacune des pensées de la jeune fille qui pose son regard sur les membres de son équipe. Ils l'ont exclu et elle tente de se convaincre qu'elle n'en souffre pas._

_Amertume_

_En regardant son Maître, elle sait que lui comme les autres attendent plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais donner, un idéal qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais. Elle se sent condamnée à s'enferrer dans un rôle qu'elle n'a jamais cherché et dont elle ne sera jamais à la hauteur._

_Et comme toujours, ses doutes, ses peurs, ses craintes, elle les refoule au plus profond d'elle, perdue depuis trop longtemps derrière un masque que personne n'arrive plus à percer avec pour seule prix la solitude._

_Mais Sasuke n'a pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps devant ces images déchirantes… A nouveau, sortant de terre avec lenteur, un nouveau miroir lui fait face. Incapable de détourner les yeux, il fixe avec effroi l'œuvre, froide et magnifique, sortir des entrailles de ce cauchemar et contemple avec stupeur les lettres s'inscrire lentement._

**_S…A…S…U…K…E _**

_Le cœur paralysé par une peur primaire, il voit sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste des bras sortir de la glace qui tourbillonne dans un maelström hypnotique et se tendre vers lui. Tremblant devant cet appel impérieux, son cœur s'emballe lorsqu'il devine la scène qui se joue derrière les mains tendus._

_Cette nuit._

_La lune rouge brille d'un éclat mat dans la glace et l'odeur du sang commence déjà à emplir ses sens et le gout du sel envahir sa gorge. Il devine les corps et la haute silhouette de son frère, ses yeux rouges de haine et de folie le toisent de toute sa hauteur._

_Il a beau savoir quelles vérités se cachent derrière ce macabre spectacle, il le redécouvre avec tout l'effroi de l'enfant qu'il était. Toute sa logique, toute sa raison s'évanouissent au contact de ses deux bras sortis du néant qui s'agitent frénétiquement en l'entraînant dans une pantomime grotesque._

_Ils l'attirent inexorablement vers le miroir._

_Son frère._

_Ses yeux de dément qui le toisent de toute leur hauteur, la haine et la folie déchirant la scène de leur ombre sanglante. Il doit fuir !_

_ Il les a tous tué._

_Mais Itachi est déjà là. Fuir est inutile et il sait à cet instant qu'il va mourir._

- _Tu deviens imprudent, petit frère._

_Mangekyo__ sharingan_

_Il tombe et la nuit se teinte de rouge._

_Ses parents, sa famille, son clan ! C'est impossible ! Il voit les corps tomber sous les coups de son frère. Impuissant et tremblant, l'odeur du sang et le bruit de la lame de son frère qui déchirent les chairs le paralysent. Le massacre qui se joue dans sa tête. Encore et encore._

_Père ! Mère !_

- _Pourquoi ? Grand frère, pourquoi ?_

- _Pour me tester._

- _Pour te tester… Uniquement pour te tester ! Tu les as tous tué pour ça !_

- _C'était important._

- _Quoi donc…_

_Il se relève et cours vers son frère._

- _Te__ fous pas de moi !_

_En un seul coup, Sasuke est de nouveau à terre. Son regard croise celui à jamais éteint de son père et la peur le fait trembler. A nouveau il se relève et fuit, il y met ses dernières forces et tout son désespoir, il n'est conscient que d'une chose._

_Il veut vivre !_

_Mais Itachi est déjà là, lui faisant face de ce regard froid et sanglant._

_Sa lâcheté le fait trembler mais la peur de mourir l'emporte sur tout. Il est prêt à tout. Même à supplier._

- _ Ne me tue pas._

- _Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Tu es imprudent, petit frère. Si tu veux me tuer, maudis-moi, détestes-moi, et survis par tous les moyens. Fuis. Fuis. Accroches-toi à la vie._

_Dans un ultime et désespéré effort pour échapper à cette nuit, Sasuke se met à crier, de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme._

- NON !

_Et le son qui passe ses lèvres résonne dans la nuit, se heurte sur les parois de verre du miroir, repoussent les mains d'ombres qui s'attardent encore sur ses bras et dans un fracas assourdissant, le miroir se brise en un millier d'éclats tranchants._

A peine quelques secondes se sont écoulées lorsque Sasuke les libère de la vision, tenant nerveusement ses mains jointes pour ne pas montrer qu'elles tremblent encore. Son sharingan s'éteint laissant le noir d'une nuit sans lune reprendre ses droits dans ses yeux qui semblent de nouveau aussi inexpressifs qu'à leur habitude.

- Maintenant, dit Sasuke. Vous savez pourquoi ce genjutsu est plus dangereux pour vous que pour eux. Si dans trois jours…

Les mots lui manquent pour finir cette phrase et plante son regard d'un air froid dans celui de Kakashi :

- Un sharingan en vaut en autre, dit-il en baissant la tête et en prenant place auprès de Perle sans plus la quitter des yeux.

* * *

Chance n'a pas mis longtemps à arriver dans un éclair, transportant avec elle le père de Takeshi. Le Hyuga, surpris par le contre coup de la technique de Chance, manque de s'effondrer sur l'herbe mais Yoshiko le retient à temps. Mais lorsqu'elle voit Zéphyr et Perle, inconscients, elle libère le Hyuga un peu trop brusquement et se tourne vers Kakashi :

- _Laissez-le-moi._

La voix inhabituellement froide de Chance les fait tous sursauter.

- Si je te laisse seule avec lui, tu es capable de le tuer, dit Kakashi.

Chance se tourne vers lui prête à déverser toute sa colère sur le premier venu. Et Shikamaru sait que Kakashi est prêt à accueillir ses mots amers et colériques sans regret. Le jeune Nara soupçonne là une façon bien à lui d'apaiser son sentiment d'impuissance face à la situation.

- _Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes avec lui ! Et crois-moi…_

- Il faut que tu laisses Gorgo s'en occuper, dit Kakashi. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Chance s'avance sans tenir compte des mots de Kakashi qui est forcé de l'empoigner pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

- Tu dois laisser Gorgo s'en occuper.

Sa voix est devenue murmure comme s'il cherchait lui aussi à s'en convaincre. Kakashi resserre son emprise sur Yoshiko cherche encore à résister.

Kakashi plonge la tête dans son cou et dit d'une voix si faible que Shikamaru peine à entendre ses mots :

- _Pardonne-moi._

Et devant la culpabilité qui transperce ces deux mots, Chance s'abandonne dans ses bras et le laisse la conduire aux chevets des enfants et Gorgo rejoindre Tenten.

Le nukenin pose un regard sans crainte sur Gorgo qui s'avance. Cette créature, dernière de son espèce, il en avait déjà entendu parler longuement mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver devant elle en personne. Ce regard de prédateur glaçant, ces traits un peu trop parfaits, cette démarche pareille à celle d'un serpent fondant sur sa proie, ce rictus satisfait sur les lèvres et cette peau qui se joue des reflets de la lumière avec délice, elle est aussi belle que terrifiante.

Pour la première fois, il perd une seconde toute arrogance. Mais il se reprend vite. Il doit juste tenir trois jours et il le fera. Trois petits jours, ce n'est pas cher payé pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se faire avoir aussi facilement. Le stratège de l'équipe n'a pas volé sa réputation et l'avait cueillit sans effort avec sa technique de manipulation des ombres. Oh, il serait le premier sur sa liste à subir sa colère quand il sortirait de là. Il paierait.

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, dit-il. Je suis lié au genjutsu qui emprisonne les enfants. Si vous me tuez, ils en mourront. Si vous me torturez, ils en paieront les conséquences !

Il avait mis tous les sous-entendus possibles dans cette petite phrase. Ils avaient été suffisants pour ébranler l'assurance du Maître des trois genins qui observe la scène avec intérêt. Alors pourquoi le sourire de Gorgo ne fait que s'agrandir un peu plus…

Elle s'approche, lentement sans le quitter des yeux avec un sourire… Il avait déjà vu des chats sourire ainsi.

Réprimant difficilement un tremblement, il sent que la situation lui échappe.

Gorgo pose une main sur son cou et le plaque durement contre le mur froid de la petite pièce qui était devenue sa cellule. Elle plonge sa tête dans son cou et murmure :

- _Tu crois vraiment que je m'inquiète de ce que tu pourrais faire aux enfants. Si tu les tues, j'aurais tout loisir de te faire tout ce que je veux, si tu les tortures, ils n'en seront que plus appétissants à mes yeux._

Gorgo s'écarte et le force à plonger son regard dans le sien. Pour la première fois, son assurance s'évanouit et la peur laisse son empreinte glacée sur son visage. Gorgo fait passer son doigt sur sa tempe, lentement :

- _Ne cède pas trop vite, je m'en voudrais d'écourter notre petit jeu._

* * *

Inquiète, Sakura veille avec toute l'attention dont elle est capable, refoulant fébrilement sa nervosité devant l'inutilité de toutes ses connaissances médicales face à la situation. Elle ne peut rien faire, même Sasuke l'avait repoussé brutalement lorsqu'elle avait voulu examiner ses bras meurtris. Elle n'est pas dupe une seule seconde. Elle sait que Shikamaru l'avait écarté volontairement quand Sasuke leur avait montré le genjutsu. La seule chose qui peut bouleverser ainsi Sasuke a toujours un rapport de près ou de loin avec son frère. Et tous avaient été particulièrement secoués par ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Mais en voyant Chance et Kakashi cacher difficilement leur tension en détaillant leurs enfants inconscients, elle met bien vite ses pensées de côté. Elle voit avec étonnement le père de Takeshi observer son fils sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse ses yeux clairs. Comment peut-on être aussi indifférent devant son fils pris dans un genjutsu si puissant que même Sasuke ne peut les en libérer ! Le contraste entre son attitude froide et celles des parents des jumeaux la frappe avec une telle force… Elle se retient à peine de dire ce qu'elle pense au père de Takeshi lorsque sa colère s'évanouit en un souffle.

Le Hyuga serre les poings en fixant son fils, une image aussi brève que fugitive avant de reprendre son attitude impassible.

Dans le couloir, Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru attendent dans un silence inconfortable. Shikamaru passe en revue les différentes questions qu'il doit poser à l'Uchiha sur le genjutsu qui emprisonne l'esprit des genins. Mais après cette intrusion dans le cauchemar de cette nuit, ce point de départ à son enfer personnel l'empêche de sortir le moindre mot.

Naruto a été lui aussi particulièrement marqué par cette scène.

Non, décidemment, il ne voit pas comment aborder l'Uchiha…

- Je ne voulais pas, murmure-t-il.

- Quoi ? demande Shikamaru.

Incrédule, le jeune Nara et Naruto se demandent s'ils n'ont pas rêvé la scène. Sasuke, leur adresser la parole !

- J'avais prévu de tout arrêter avant que…

- Je comprends, dit Shikamaru magnanime.

- Mais je n'ai pas pu. Et je viens juste de comprendre pourquoi.

- Pourquoi ? demande le jeune Nara.

- Ce genjutsu ne se base que sur le son. Mon sharingan aussi puissant soit-il se base sur la vue. Cette technique plonge dans les souvenirs, faisant tout revivre en exacerbant les émotions pour vous faire oublier toute raison, toute mesure. Et je ne m'en suis sorti que parce que j'ai fini par me rendre compte que c'était mon passé et non une scène que j'étais en train de vivre pour la première fois. Et à cet instant, j'ai crié, réellement. Pas cette pâle copie du moi de cette scène qui se rejouait encore et encore dans ma tête. Mais moi, réellement moi. Et legenjutsu s'est brisé de lui-même.

- Tu veux dire… commence Shikamaru.

- Que si j'y suis arrivé, il y a une chance qu'ils y arrivent aussi.

- Tu penses que…

- Perle est forte, dit Sasuke.

Shikamaru baisse la tête, ne connaissant que trop bien les fêlures qui le comportement de la jeune fille cache. Il a plus confiance dans le naturel et l'énergie de son frère pour les tirer, sa sœur et son équipier de la situation.

**T…A…K…E…S…H…I**

Le jeune Hyuga lève les yeux vers son père avec toute la fierté qu'un enfant de quatre ans peut montrer envers cet homme si grand, beau et noble. Si froid.

- Viens Takeshi.

Le cœur du garçon rate un battement. Son père s'adresse si rarement à lui. Il se lève, prêt à le suivre où qu'il aille, trop heureux de l'intérêt si soudain de son père envers lui. A cet instant, il se demande ce qu'il a pu faire pour mériter son attention. Et il craint encore plus de perdre cette chose si précieuse qu'il ne se savait pas posséder.

Il marche dans les pas de son père qui avance si vite qu'il se demande un instant s'il ne l'a pas déjà oublié.

Soudain son regard est attiré par un reflet qui scintille un bref instant dans l'air. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, il éclate et se dissipe dans les airs.

Mais bien vite, il se remet à courir derrière son père. Ils se dirigent dans une partie du domaine qu'il ne connaît pas et que son père lui avait toujours interdit. Curieux, il essaye de découvrir ce lieu qu'il n'avait encore jamais foulé. Mais son père est trop rapide pour lui permettre de s'attarder et lorsqu'il découvre enfin l'endroit où il le mène, Takeshi frissonne malgré lui devant l'alignement des pierres grises.

Un cimetière.

Situé à l'intérieur même du clan.

Son père s'avance et pose une main à plat sur la pierre froide. Son regard se voile et il baisse la tête avant de s'adresser à lui.

- Takeshi, approche et vient rendre hommage à mon frère.

- Oui père.

Intimidé, Takeshi s'avance et s'incline avec respect.

- Mon frère était le plus puissant de tous les Hyuga. Sa maîtrise du Byakugan, de notre art en faisait un homme exceptionnel comme le Clan n'en a jamais vu.

- S'il était si fort, père, comment est-il mort ? demande-t-il avec toute la naïveté d'un enfant de quatre ans.

La main de son père se crispe et c'est la première fois qu'il voit son père si troublé.

- Tu viens d'avoir quatre ans, Takeshi. Tu es assez grand pour apprendre la vérité sur notre Clan.

Takeshi relève la tête en tremblant.

- La vérité ?

- Tu es ami avec Kakyo, n'est-ce pas ?

Takeshi hoche la tête sans comprendre où veut en venir son père.

- C'est son quatrième anniversaire aujourd'hui même.

- Père…

- Notre Clan est composé de deux branches, la principale dont toi et moi sommes issus et la branche basse à laquelle appartient ton cousin. Et ceux qui appartiennent à cette branche reçoivent le jour de leur quatrième anniversaire une marque maudite qui liera leur destin au Clan.

- Une marque…

- Un sceau, gravé dans leur chair, capable de décider de leur vie comme de leur mort, muselant leur destin et qui les forcera toute leur vie à obéir aveuglement au Clan.

- Pourquoi ? demande Takeshi horrifié.

Son père le fixe, le souffle coupé. Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir une réponse à cette simple question.

- Peut-être pour nous rappeler que jamais notre Clan ne formera une véritable famille ? Peut-être pour ne pas oublier que notre Clan ne s'est élevé que sur la peur et une injustice qui n'est déterminée que par la naissance. Car il faut que tu saches Takeshi, au moment même où l'on apposera ce funeste sceau sur le front de ton ami, la colère et la haine feront lentement leur chemin dans son cœur et dans ses yeux. Cela prendra peut-être des semaines, des mois, des années… Mais crois-moi mon fils, la haine trouve toujours son chemin.

Takeshi voit son père se pencher sur la tombe de son frère.

- C'est pour ne pas succomber à cette haine que mon petit frère a préféré fuir son destin et s'engager dans la plus dangereuse des sections ANBUs. Il préférait mourir, une arme à la main, en défendant notre Village que de laisser son cœur s'assombrir et son esprit être envahit par ce mal qui ronge notre Clan depuis toujours.

Son père délaisse la pierre froide et se lève :

- Partons, Takeshi.

Le garçon s'apprête à suivre son père lorsqu'il croise le regard de la mère de Kakyo, à quelques pas.

Le cœur du garçon s'arrête.

La femme qu'il connait depuis toujours le fixe d'un regard glaçant. Derrière elle, son fils, Kakyo n'ose lever la tête vers lui. Une bande de tissu lui enserre le front et Takeshi fait un pas vers lui. Sa mère s'interpose avec violence et force son fils à s'éloigner.

Kakyo se tourne une dernière fois vers lui.

Ce regard.

Le dernier qui ne soit entaché de cette ombre noire qui laisse un voile glacé dans les yeux clairs de tous ceux qui se tournent vers lui. A cet instant, Takeshi refoule difficilement les larmes qui menacent de tomber sur ses joues.

Takeshi sursaute quand il sent la main de son père se glisser dans la sienne.

Pourquoi ? C'est son ami qu'on a marqué de cette marque infâme… Alors pourquoi est-ce lui qui a envie de s'effondrer? Pourquoi est-ce lui qui tremble devant tous ces regards qui le dévisagent avec peur et colère? Il veut rentrer, se réfugier dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait voir ses pleurs et le vide qui paralyse son esprit.

Il n'a beau avoir que quatre ans, il sait à quel point dévoiler cette lame qui lui transperce le cœur apparaîtrait comme indécente aux yeux de ceux portent cette malédiction sur leur front.

Soudain, un nouvel éclat attire son regard lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées. Et une voix qui semble venir à la fois de très près et de très loin résonne à ses oreilles.

_C'est de ma faute et je m'excuse sincèrement de m'être montré assez idiot pour ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt et pour m'être montré assez stupide pour ne pas me rendre compte que les deux branches de votre clan pouvaient souffrir de cette situation_

La douleur qui étreint son cœur depuis trop longtemps ne s'apaise pas pour autant mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'en a pas honte.

D'autres souvenirs qui semblent venir d'une autre vie lui reviennent en mémoire dans un tourbillon entêtant.

Sa cousine Aigle qui lui avait appris à jouer au shogi et qui lui rapportait en souriant toutes les excentricités de son Chef. Des n'importes quoi, comme elle les appelait, qu'il trouvait souvent plus effrayants que drôles mais il se gardait bien de le dire à sa cousine. Sa surprise le jour où il avait appris que son Chef n'était autre que la mère des jumeaux. Son air complice quand elle lui avait dit qu'il pourrait sûrement jouer d'égal à égal avec Perle.

Son cousin Neji… Le Maître de Perle. Il avait sans peine remarqué ses efforts pathétiques pour approcher son élève et lui avait proposé de participer à leurs entraînements car Perle avait selon lui, grand besoin de travailler son taïjutsu. Malgré son air si sérieux, il aurait juré que la situation l'amusait

Et il n'y avait nulle trace de cette ombre dans le regard de ses cousins. De la tristesse, parfois, de la douleur, toujours furtive… Mais aucune haine, rancœur ou colère.

Levant les yeux sur ce nouveau reflet qui danse devant ses yeux. Il sait maintenant.

Et ces mots, encore…

La mère des jumeaux qui lui faisait si peur. Elle savait qu'il ne portait pas de sceau, elle souhaitait plus que tout abolir cette aberration. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas fixé avec colère ou rancœur quand elle lui avait parlé de l'homme qu'était le frère de son père. Il n'y avait que de la reconnaissance et de la fierté dans ses paroles.

_Le jour où l'aberration qui régit ton clan cesserait définitivement…_

Maintenant il sait. Aberration. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Oui, c'est cette aberration qui est en train de tous les plonger dans cette spirale noire de haine. C'est cette aberration sans précédent qu'il lui fallait combattre et non subir ! Il devait relever la tête s'il voulait pouvoir un jour la faire cesser ! Il devait arrêter de trembler et se montrer plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais. Au moins autant que ses cousins qui ne s'étaient pas laisser gagner par la haine.

Tombant à genoux sous le poids de cette révélation, il ouvre la bouche et le son qui sort de sa bouche se mue en un cri terrifiant, désespéré. Et sous ses yeux, la réalité se tord dans un tourbillon violent avant de sombrer en un millier d'éclats étincelants aussi tranchants que des lames. Dans un réflexe, il se recroqueville sur lui-même.

Sasuke sursaute en entendant un cri déchirant provenir de la chambre. Shikamaru sur les talons, il fait irruption dans la chambre. Il voit le jeune Takeshi, les bras ensanglantés, trembler de tous ses membres.

Mais ses yeux sont toujours fermés, il ne s'est pas libéré du genjutsu.

- Il est sorti du miroir, dit Shikamaru. Alors pourquoi ?

Sakura examine ses bras et constate que sa main droite est crispée sur un éclat aux reflets irisés qui s'enfonce profondément dans sa paume. Elle tente de lui ouvrir la main mais Sasuke l'en empêche en lui retenant le bras.

- Il essaye de ramener ses équipiers.

Takeshi se redresse péniblement, observant les éclats tranchants qui avaient tracés des sillons sanglants sur ses bras qu'il avait repliés instinctivement sur son visage. La douleur le force à revenir à la réalité plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il observe les débris du miroir qui était le sien et qui disparaissent lentement sous ses yeux. Le ciel noir et tourmenté dans des teintes sanglantes lui arrache un frisson d'horreur. Puis il voit les deux miroirs qui lui font face où les noms de Perle et Zéphyr s'étalent en lettres étincelantes sur leurs montants d'or et d'argent.

Les jumeaux sont encore emprisonnés dans leurs propres souvenirs. Takeshi prend dans ses mains un des derniers morceaux miroitant qui brillent d'une lumière vive à son contact. Il sait qu'il lui suffirait de le laisser se fondre dans la nuit pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Mais il ne le fera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas essayé de tirer les jumeaux de leur prison de glace.

Par qui commencer ? Zéphyr ou Perle ? Il hésite un instant. Mais il se demande avec un demi-sourire si le jeune Hatakepouvait avoir un seul souvenir inquiétant pour une autre personne que lui. Y jeter un œil risquerait d'être plus gênant pour lui-même que pour Zéphyr, vu le temps qu'il passait à lui jouer des tours ou à le prendre à partie dans ses nombreuses bêtises. Mais il n'oublie pas que ce sont ses mots, ses paroles sincères qui lui avaient permis de se reprendre au cœur même de ses souvenirs.

Sa sœur, par contre…

Sans plus attendre, il se dirige vers le miroir de Perle. Il allait détruire cette chose qui irradie d'une lumière sombre qui empoigne son cœur d'une langueur déchirante. Il devait le briser de ses mains. Brandissant à deux mains le dernier vestige de sa propre prison, il le précipite de toutes ses forces au centre du miroir.

Mais le miroir ne lui offre aucune résistance.

Il s'hérisse d'un bleu électrique.

Et l'attire en son centre.

Il tombe.

* * *

**Un nouveau petit drabble :-)**

**CHAT**

Zéphyr lève un œil en soupirant vers sa sœur.

Déroutante… Ils se connaissent mieux que quiconque sa sœur et lui et pourtant régulièrement il se trouvait souvent complètement déconcerté par son comportement.

Zéphyr sait que si sa sœur Perle est aussi honnête qu'intransigeante envers les autres et surtout envers elle-même, elle est aussi incapable de concevoir la moindre malice.

Le désintérêt qu'elle affiche pour le monde qui l'entoure et qui la fait passer pour hautaine et vaniteuse aux yeux de tous n'est que la conséquence de son manque profond, incompréhensible pour lui, de curiosité.

Et c'est là où elle le surprend. Si Perle montre un manque d'intérêt pour tous ceux qui l'entourent, elle craque littéralement pour toutes les bêtes à quatre pattes qui passent sur son chemin. Et l'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'elle croise le regard de la moindre bestiole, ses traits s'adoucissent et elle redevient la petite fille fragile qui lui agrippait le bras en cherchant l'ombre protectrice de son grand frère dès quelque chose l'effrayait.

Une période qu'il lui rappelle souvent avec un sourire insolent sur les lèvres.  
Une période qui lui arrache un soupir nostalgique bien malgré lui.  
Et ce lapinou à ruban rose qu'elle a ramené du défi dans la forêt des trois sœurs. Ridicule ! Cette bestiole qui vient d'échapper à son regard et qu'elle cherche en ce moment même dans tout Konoha et ses alentours avec un débordement d'énergie digne de celui qu'il est capable de déployer pour une de ses bêtises.

- Takeshi, dit Zéphyr…

- Oui ? demande le jeune Hyuga interpellé par son air si sérieux.

- Tu devrais offrir une bestiole à ma sœur…

Takeshi fixe Zéphyr avec de grands yeux sans comprendre. Perdu dans ses réflexions, Zéphyr ne prête pas attention à son air ahuri et continue :

- Un chien peut-être.

Zéphyr fronce les sourcils. Un chien, ça correspond plus à leur père. Non c'est pas un chien qu'il faut pour sa sœur…

- Non, un chat, dit-il… Oui c'est ça. Un chat. Définitivement un chat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lone Wolf 34, voici enfin le miroir de Perle. J'espère que ça te plaira.**

**Encore un grand merci **** à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ****et un petit bonus à la fin qui, j'espère, vous fera sourire.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**kaelys**

* * *

**P…E…R…L…E**

Takeshi observe la scène qui se déroule devant lui avec un réalisme trompeur. Il sent les premiers rayons d'un soleil timide de printemps percer le feuillage touffu de la forêt qui entoure Konoha et il se demande s'il ne pourrait pas perdre à nouveau pied dans l'illusion. D'un geste nerveux, il referme sa main sur l'éclat qu'il tient dans la main. L'onde mordante qui diffuse de sa blessure lui remet rapidement les idées en place.

Perle est en face de lui et fixe avec une attention envoutante son bras tremblant. Essoufflée, en sueur, elle s'adosse contre un arbre et relève la tête dans sa direction, passant son regard sur lui comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il s'en doutait, ce ne serait pas si facile. Il s'avance vers Perle et se retourne quand il perçoit un bruit de pas dans son dos. Perle, bien qu'épuisée, se relève d'un bond et monte dans l'arbre le plus proche. Takeshi constate en haussant les épaules d'un air désabusé qu'elle sait déjà monter aux arbres sans utiliser ses mains. Il la suit et se pose devant elle.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il voit deux silhouettes se dessiner en bas et Perle se tourner vers le bas. Deux garçons qu'il reconnait sans peine, les deux co-équipiers de Perle. Leurs voix leur parviennent sans peine.

- Tu peux me répéter pourquoi tu m'as fait lever aux aurores, deux heures avant même le début de l'entraînement… Et pourquoi ? Pour s'entraîner ! Parce que là, j'avoue que la situation m'échappe, dit Hayashien étouffant un bâillement.

Hayashi, un grand garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux aussi noirs qu'insondables ne semble pas particulièrement emballé par l'idée de son équipier.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, dit Yoshiaki d'un ton sec.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange tant que ça que…

- Tu te fous de moi ! Me dis pas que t'en a pas marre de te faire ridiculiser par une fille de huit ans !

- Neuf ans, rectifie laconiquement son équipier.

- Huit ans, neuf ans, c'est pareil, je ne la supporte plus cette sale gamine. Elle sait toujours tout faire mieux que tout le monde. Moi aussi, si mon père s'appelait Kakashi Hatake et mon parrain était un Uchiha, je serai un as en genjutsu et ninjustu !

- Mais tu la bats en taïjutsu, dit Hayashi.

- Uniquement parce que c'est une fille qui fait deux têtes de moins que moi !

- Alors tu veux faire quoi, doublez tous nos entraînements pour que Maître Neji remarque enfin qu'on existe…

Yoshiaki se renferme, son équipier avait visé un peu trop juste.

- Ose me dire que ça ne t'énerve pas ! reprend-il. La seule fois qu'on l'a vu échouer en quoi que ce soit, c'était grandiose… Ce duel dans l'arène contre son frère. Et là, je me suis dit que pour une fois Maître Neji allait lui passer un savon pas croyable… Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ! Il s'est planté devant elle, et crois-moi, j'avais hâte d'entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à_ ça_ !

- Que lui aussi avait échoué son premier examen chunin dans cette même arène, alors que tous pensait qu'il allait gagner et qu'il s'était fait battre à plate couture par Naruto Uzumaki. Et que ce jour, il en avait tiré une leçon qui avait changé sa vie et qu'il était sûr qu'elle aussi saurait tirer parti de son acte. Moi aussi, je m'en souviens, dit sombrement Hayashi.

- Elle s'est ridiculisée devant tout le monde et il était aussi fier d'elle que si elle avait mis son frère à terre!

- D'accord, dit Hayashi. On se retrouvera là tous les matins, à l'aube pour s'entraîner.

Takeshi détache les yeux de la scène pour les poser sur Perle. Et ce n'est plus l'épuisement qui fait trembler ses bras. Elle baisse la tête, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage comme si elle savait que quelqu'un se tenait là, en face d' s'approche d'elle et tend son bras vers elle. Il est surpris, il s'attendait à ce que son bras la traverse comme une apparition vaporeuse. Mais s'il arrive à la toucher, son bras est sans force, il ne peut que l'effleurer. Son cœur se serre quand il voit une larme unique perler sur sa joue.

Il ouvre la bouche mais sa gorge se noue et les mots s'évanouissent avant d'avoir passé ses lèvres. Le jeune Hyuga se raidit sous l'effort, ses mains se crispent un peu plus sur l'éclat qu'il tient dans les mains…

- Perle…

Sasuke, qui avait arrêté le geste de Sakura, se penche sur le garçon pour saisir le murmure qui s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Tous, autour de lui se rapprochent et s'apprête à lui demander à quoi il joue. D'un geste, il leur intime l'ordre de se taire. Et il se penche un peu plus pour recueillir les mots hésitants, presque éteints, du jeune garçon.

- Tu dois te réveiller, ce n'est qu'un souvenir. Perle…

Un bref instant, Takeshi voit Perle relever la tête, chercher autour d'elle. Ses mots qu'il a l'impression d'hurler et qui ne s'écoulent qu'en un mince filet de voix lui parviennent-ils ?

Elle se lève et disparait sans un bruit. Takeshi la suit avec difficulté, elle est rapide. Un peu trop. Comme si elle mettait toutes ses forces à fuir ses équipiers. Soudain, elle s'arrête brusquement. Son frère déboule de nulle part, suivie par une fillette aux cheveux noirs et au regard irisé particulièrement déroutant.

- Perle ! s'exclame son frère en la saluant d'un geste rapide.

Sa jumelle soupire en détaillant son frère et Chayah. La fille de Lune et Celn a peut-être un an de moins qu'eux, mais elle est encore plus douée que son frère pour échafauder des plans tordus pour sa prochaine bêtise. Chaque séjour de Lune à Konoha où elle amène Chayah dans son sillage provoque une petite révolution dans Konoha. Perle pense avec le plus grand sérieux que la présence de Chayah et Zéphyr dans une même ville est un réel danger pour l'intégrité mentale de tous ses habitants.

Comme souvent, les deux complices ne s'attardent pas, trop pressés d'échapper à leurs poursuivants qui ne tarderaient pas…Qui avait fait l'objet du machiavélisme des deux sales gosses ? Perle se surprend à faire preuve d'une pointe de curiosité en voyant Naruto en tenue d'ANBU, sur leurs traces.

En voyant Perle, l'Uzumaki s'arrête, ôte son masque, et lui adresse un grand sourire chaleureux.

- Lune est à Konoha, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Naruto acquiesce d'un hochement de tête complice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois, Oncle Naru ? demande Perle.

- Ils se sont lancés pour défi de s'introduire dans le bureau de Tsunade. Et pour prouver qu'ils s'y étaient bien rendus, ils ont chacun rapporté un_ trophée_ de leur méfait…

- Un trophée ?

- Chayah a volé le couvre-chef officiel de l'Hokage, et Zéphyr…

- J'ai peur d'entendre la suite…

Naruto s'approche d'elle pour lui confier d'une petite voix :

- La réserve personnelle et totalement officieuse de saké de Tsunade !

Perle baisse les yeux. Encore une fois son frère n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Et comme toujours, tous vont lui courir après pour lui crier dessus mais personne ne lui en voudra vraiment. Il suffit qu'il vous fixe de ses grands yeux bleus avec un grand sourire et …

- Perle, dit Naruto, ça va ?

- Oui, répond-elle d'un air absent.

L'ANBU se perche sur sa branche d'un bond.

- Tu sais, j'étais un peu comme ton frère à son âge. Toujours à faire des bêtises un peu partout… J'ai même couvert de graffitis les têtes des Hokages !

- Ca doit être un don des Namikaze dont je n'ai pas hérité, dit Perle.

- Un don?

- Celui de pouvoir faire des n'importes quoi en s'attirant l'indulgence et l'attention de tous.

Naruto s'approche d'elle, touché par l'amertume qu'il perçoit dans sa voix.

- Crois-moi Perle, l'attention, je l'avais. Mais l'indulgence jamais.

Perle, honteuse, baisse les yeux. Sa mère leur en avait parlé pourtant. Mais elle avait tellement de mal à imaginer que_son_ Oncle Naru, toujours souriant et chaleureux ait pu attirer la haine de qui que ce soit. Alors de tout Konoha… Absolument impensable pour la fillette.

- Je cherchais un moyen de prouver au monde mon existence. Je pense que ton frère et toi, vous avez trouvé vos propres moyens pour montrer votre valeur. Les moyens de ton frère sont simplement moins …conventionnels.

- Peut-être, dit Perle peu convaincue. Mais tu ne devrais pas être en train de les poursuivre, dit-elle.

- Quel intérêt de poursuivre quelqu'un qui connait vos mouvements à l'avance, dit Naruto. Crois-moi, la fille de Lune sait très bien utiliser son don pour faire ses bêtises !

Soudain Perle lève les yeux vers le soleil qui a déjà entamé sa course… Elle allait être en retard ! Filant le plus vite possible, elle rejoint son équipe sur le terrain d'entraînement et son Maître se tourne vers lui avec un petit sourire :

- Il ne faudrait pas que les mauvaises habitudes de ton père déteignent trop sur toi, Perle !

Ses deux équipiers la toisent d'un regard mauvais. Et Perle s'excuse platement sur son retard.

- Bien, maintenant que vous savez vous battre sur les arbres, nous allons voir comment vous vous débrouillez sur l'eau, dit-il en se dirigeant vers une étendue d'eau calme.

Perle, pressée de faire oublier son retard, s'engage derrière lui, faisant bien attention de contrôler la mince couche de chakra qui diffuse sous ses pieds.

- Maître, dit Perle, je sais déjà me …

Mais Perle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Neji décoche un kunaï qu'elle évite d'un bond sur le côté. Elle est tellement surprise qu'elle en oublie ses pieds qui ne trouvent plus prise sur la surface de l'eau. Elle se sent basculer et tombe.

Ses deux équipiers ne retiennent pas leurs rires en voyant Perle à l'eau. Mais ce qui les étonne encore plus, c'est le petit sourire de leur Maître qui regarde son élève qui se remet debout difficilement, les cheveux et les habits trempés.

- Oh, j'avais fait la même erreur avec mon Maître. Quand il a voulu nous apprendre à nous battre sur l'eau, J'ai osé lui dire que je savais déjà… Je l'ai payé cher. Car marcher sur l'eau, ce n'est pas se battre sur l'eau. Tu maîtrises tes pas mais je peux voir à ton air concentré que chacun d'eux te demande attention et mesure. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'accorder la moindre pensée à tes pieds quand tu te bats sur la terre ou dans les arbres ? Je pensais que tu l'avais compris avec notre dernier entraînement.

Perle baisse les yeux, peu habituée à être prise en défaut par son Maître et supporte difficilement la jubilation de ses équipiers.

- Au lieu de rire vous deux, voyons voir comment vous vous débrouillez, dit calmement Neji.

Takeshi remarque que pour un premier entraînement, ils ne se débrouillent pas si mal que ça. Ils avancent prudemment sans perdre l'équilibre. Ils sont loin de pouvoir se permettre de diriger leur attention sur quoi que ce soit que leur satisfait les laisse s'exercer tandis qu'il reporte son attention sur Perle. Il disparait en un éclair et réapparait dans le dos de son élève, la fait trébucher d'un simple croche-pied. De nouveau, Perle tombe et perd le contrôle de son chakra pour finir à l'eau.

Neji s'écarte et Takeshi le voit jeter un œil discret aux deux équipiers de Perle. La fillette se relève en serrant les poings devant son échec mais Neji est déjà là, faisait siffler un kunaï sous ses yeux. Elle se déporte rapidement. Et si elle tombe à nouveau, elle arrive à se reprendre suffisamment vite pour ralentir sa chute et se remet debout beaucoup plus rapidement. Mais l'eau qui goute sur son visage se mêle à la sueur et ses bras tremblent. Elle se met en position, prête à répondre à n'importe quel assaut venant de son Maitre, d'où qu'il puisse venir, se jurant nerveusement de ne plus tomber à l'eau aussi facilement.

Neji regarde son équipe et soupire un instant devant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Dieu sait combien il trouve ridicule les techniques de son Maître, mais parfois il doit bien admettre que certaines étaient efficaces. _Parfois_. Il enchaîne rapidement les mudras et fait apparaître six bracelets et en lance deux à chacun de ses élèves.

- Placez-les à vos chevilles.

Tous s'exécutent sans un mot et sursautent au même moment lorsque les bracelets se referment. Neji esquisse un petit sourire. Ils permettraient aux garçons de compenser leur manque d'assurance et de tester Perle en lui imposant un poids supplémentaire sur ses chevilles. Une façon de les placer tous au même niveau tout en creusant un peu plus le potentiel de Perle. Plus les garçons seront à l'aise sur l'eau et plus les effets du bracelet s'inverseraient.

Aujourd'hui, il se sait aussi que si Maître Gaï leur avait imposé un tel traitement, c'était aussi une façon de le faire paraître moins arrogant aux yeux de Tenten et Lee. Cette épreuve allait être rude pour l'orgueil de Perle comme elle l'avait été pour lui à l'époque. Mais il est plus que temps qu'ils commencent à se comporter comme une équipe.

Perle accuse le coup difficilement alors que ses équipiers maîtrisent de mieux en mieux leurs pas sur l'eau. Neji se tourne vers Yoshiaki et Hayashi et leur dit avec une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux en pensant à la tête que ferait son Maître s'il le voyait utiliser ses méthodes :

- Le premier à l'eau a perdu…

Les deux genins se dévisagent avec un air narquois et se lancent dans une bataille sans merci sous les yeux ahuris de Perle qui les voient se battre avec presque autant d'aisance que sur la terre ferme.

- Perle, à toi. Tu vas juste essayer de ne pas te laisser déstabiliser.

Le poids du bracelet alourdissant ses jambes, Perle esquive de façon maladroite chacune de ses attaques et finit plus d'une fois trempée. Ses équipiers ne manquent pas une occasion de jeter un œil à la jeune fille qui peine de plus en plus à se relever à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouve dans l'eau.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, Neji les libèrent de son entraînement en leur donnant à nouveau rendez-vous au même endroit le lendemain pour mesurer leurs progrès.

Mortifiée, Perle regagne la terre ferme et ôte ses satanés bracelets en soupirant. Ses équipiers la détestent, elle l'avait entendu de ses propres oreilles, son frère avait encore fait des siennes, elle était arrivée en retard à l'entraînement, avait déçu son Maître avec son arrogance qu'elle avait payé au prix fort et s'était ridiculisée pendant des heures devant ses équipiers qui se débrouillaient bien mieux qu'elle, bien mieux qu'elle l'aurait cru en tout cas sur l'eau.

Hayashi se tourne vers elle et Perle se renferme un peu plus, prête à recevoir un coup bas.

- Perle, je…

Perle se tourne vers lui, surprise par son ton compatissant…

Mais Hayashi est bien vite arrêté dans son élan par le regard noir de Yoshiaki qui lui demande de l'accompagner.

Perle les regarde partir. Elle qui pensait avoir fait le tour de cette journée.

Il y a une chose qu'elle avait oubliée à la liste. Maintenant, elle leur fait pitié.

Epuisée, les bras douloureux depuis ce matin à force de s'entraîner à la pratique d'une technique qu'elle ne maîtriserait jamais complètement, elle se perche dans l'arbre le plus haut qu'elle puisse trouver, Takeshi sur ses talons.

Les cheveux encore trempés d'eau et de sueur, elle se renferme sur elle-même, tentant de dresser une barrière imaginaire autour de son cœur blessé en se promettant de ne jamais plus se laisser atteindre aussi facilement.

De ne plus jamais arriver en retard aux entraînements.

De ne plus jamais décevoir son Maître.

De ne plus jamais se vanter de maîtriser quoi que ce soit.

De ne plus jamais se ridiculiser devant ses équipiers.

De ne plus jamais ressentir cette lame qui la transperce à chaque fois qu'ils la regardent avec ce regard plein de colère et de rancune.

De ne plus jamais…

Takeshi qui ressent chacune des pensées de la jeune fille avec autant de force que si elles étaient siennes se sent si perdu que dans un sursaut, il la prend dans ses bras.

Les mots tournoient dans sa tête lorsqu'elle sent une brise l'entourer, l'affleurer, une douce chaleur lui étreint le cœur.

_Perle, réveille-toi. Rien n'est réel. Perle, c'est un de tes souvenirs dans lequel tu es plongée, ouvre-les yeux…_

Takeshi se recule et pose ses yeux dans les siens. Une audace qu'il ne se serait jamais permise si elle avait eu conscience de sa présence. Il se perd un bref instant dans le bleu si pur de ses yeux avant de se reprendre.

_Perle !_

La jeune Hatake se redresse, lentement. Ces mots. Elle les entend sans savoir d'où ils lui parviennent.

Soudain elle voit un éclat scintiller dans l'air. Elle tend la main et l'effleure avant de la retirer dans un sursaut, pleine de sang_._ _Ce sang n'est pas le sien._

Takeshi sursaute lorsqu'elle pose ses doigts sur l'éclat, ouvrant d'une simple pression sa propre main. Il la voit tenter de distinguer ses traits, son visage. Elle lève sa main et pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Takeshi la prend et la serre de toutes ses forces.

_Il faut que tu te réveilles, Perle._

Enfin ses yeux clairs se posent dans les siens et Takeshi réprime difficilement les rougeurs qui lui montent aux joues quand elle pose délicatement sa main sur sa joue pour vérifier qu'il est bien réel.

- _Takeshi__._

Le jeune Huyga sait que le miroir allait se briser et agrippe de toutes ses forces la jeune fille qu'il protège comme il peut de l'apocalypse qui détruit toute les illusions de ce genjutsu dans une grande explosion.

Surprise, Perle se laisse faire et lorsque Takeshi la libère, elle contemple avec effroi les restes du miroir sur le sol et le ciel de noir et de rouge qui gronde sur sa tête.

- Perle, dit Takeshi. Ecoute-moi bien, il ne me reste que peu de temps.

- Peu de temps…

Takeshi voit l'éclat de son propre miroir presque réduit à néant. Il sait que lorsqu'il n'en restera plus rien, il regagnera la réalité.

- Prend un des morceaux de ton miroir, il te permettra de rentrer dans celui de ton frère et de l'en sortir.

Perle se tourne vers le miroir de son frère avec effroi.

- Tant que tu le tiendras dans ta main, dit-il en montrant sa main meurtrie, il te permettra de ne pas te perdre dans l'illusion.

Les contours du Hyuga commencent à se dissoudre dans la nuit.

- Dépêche-toi de me le ramener cet idiot qui me sert d'équipier !

Perle tente de le retenir mais c'est déjà trop tard.

- Takeshi…

Le Hyuga se tourne vers elle et pour la première fois c'est Perle qui lutte pour ne pas détourner les yeux devant son regard si clair.

- Tu diras à ton Maître qu'elle avait raison.

_Tu dois savoir apprécier ce que l'on peut t'offrir sans en attendre plus… Tu pourrais bien être surprise par ce que tu pourras découvrir…_

* * *

**Un drabble qui se passe quelques années après cette histoire :-)**

**Nuage**

Perle regarde par la fenêtre de l'hôpital en soupirant. Sa dernière mission lui avait récolté quelques blessures légères et une jambe brisée dont elle ne se serait bien passée. Et à cet instant, clouée sur le lit de cette chambre aux murs aussi blancs que vides, elle s'ennuie ferme.  
Elle détaille les nuages qui s'avancent paresseusement dans le ciel bleu. En instant, elle se demande ce que Shikamaru peut bien leur trouver...  
C'est lent.  
C'est blanc et cotonneux.  
Comme les yeux de Takeshi, pense-t-elle en souriant.  
C'est beau.  
Comme Takeshi...  
Toc! Toc!  
Soudain la porte s'ouvre et le jeune Hyuga apparaît, les bras chargés d'un plateau de shogi.  
- Perle, je me suis dit que tu devais t'ennuyer, je...  
La jeune fille détourne nerveusement les yeux et l'interrompt brusquement pour masquer son embarras :  
- On fait une partie.  
Il acquiesce, pose le plateau et les pièces avec application et fait son premier mouvement. Perle sait bien que c'est à elle de jouer mais elle hésite.  
Un instant, elle relève les yeux sur Takeshi.  
En voyant le jeune homme, fixant avec attention le jeu, inconscient de son regard troublé, son cœur s'accélère de nouveau. Elle retourne dans la seconde toute son attention sur le jeu et joue son premier coup d'une main hésitante avec une nouvelle certitude en tête.

Les nuages, c'est dangereux


	6. Chapter 6

**Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. **

**Lone Wolf 34, voici le miroir de Zéphyr. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.**

**Bienvenue dans la tête de l'intrépide Zéphyr :-)**

* * *

**Z…E…P…H…Y…R**

Takeshi sent une main le relever avec douceur et examiner son dos meurtri. En protégeant Perle, il s'est exposé aux éclats tranchants de son cauchemar brisé. Mais il ne regrette pas une seconde son geste et pense sincèrement qu'elle ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à ramener son frère.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux et la lumière est si violente que seul l'étonnement de voir son père à son chevet l'empêche de les refermer aussitôt. Oh, son père n'est pas seul et il allait devoir rapidement expliquer la situation.

Mais son père est là.

Et un bref instant, il avait vu ce qu'il pensait ne jamais voir sur ses traits aussi froids que parfaits.

Le soulagement.

- Ton miroir s'est brisé, dit Sasuke.

Ce n'est ni une question, ni une affirmation. Takeshi hoche la tête et se tourne vers Perle. Oubliant ses bras déchiquetés et les plaies profondes dans sa paume, il pose sa main sur celle de son équipière qui serre convulsivement les débris de son propre cauchemar.

_Ramène-le vite, cet idiot !_

En relevant la tête, il se perd dans les yeux rougeoyant de l'Uchiha.

Combien de temps ?

Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure ?

- Quand je suis entré dans le genjutsu, dit Sasuke, je me suis moi aussi fait prendre dans mes propres souvenirs. J'ai réussi à m'en échapper lorsque j'ai pris conscience que ce n'était qu'une scène de mon passé qui se jouait à nouveau dans ma tête. J'ai crié et lorsque mon miroir s'est brisé, des éclats sont entrés dans les vôtres.

Les yeux de Takeshi s'agrandissent :

- Je les ai vu ! Des fragments qui étincelaient brièvement avant de se fondre dans les airs. C'est en les regardant que l'idée que tout cela n'était pas normal a commencé à faire son chemin dans mon esprit !

Sasuke plante son regard dans le sien et à cet instant, malgré les traits impassibles de son visage, Takeshi sait qu'il lui sourit :

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, dit Sasuke.

Il avait fait plus pour Perle qu'il n'en avait fait lui-même, pense Sasuke, et lui avait montré qu'il n'avait pas été complétement inutile.

En esquissant un léger sourire amusé, il se dit que ce garçon avait _peut-être_ gagné le droit de tenter sa chance avec sa filleule.

* * *

**Z…E…P…H…Y…R**

Perle observe l'arène du haut des gradins. Son frère, debout, près des tribunes sur sa droite ne détache pas les yeux des deux genins qui s'avancent et elle réprime difficilement un tremblement lorsqu'elle se rend compte que la petite fille aux cheveux blonds qui s'avance n'est autre que…

- Perle, murmure son frère.

L'examen chunin.

Le duel contre ce ninja de Konoha qui lui avait permis de rencontrer son frère dans l'arène. Soudain, les pensées de son frère commencent à s'insinuer dans les siennes. Secouant la tête en tentant vainement de s'en débarrasser, elle essaye de parler mais aucun mot ne sort de sa gorge nouée.

Désemparée, elle se laisse lentement submerger.

Perle… J'ai beau savoir que ton adversaire n'a aucune chance face à toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler en pensant à tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner. T'as intérêt à écourter au plus vite mon angoisse petite sœur parce que j'ai horreur de ça.

- Cinq minutes…

Perle se retourne voyant avec surprise son Maître prononcer sa sentence d'une voix assurée.

- Quatre, rétorque son parrain.

Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! pense Zéphyr en voyant Maîttre Neji se tourner vers l'Uchiha avant d'hocher la tête d'un air convaincu.

Puis il voit Gaï se lancer dans un de ses discours enflammés sur la fougue de la jeunesse. Il ne l'écoute pas vraiment mais sourit bêtement devant l'enthousiasme de son parrain auquel il n'a jamais su résister et manque de sursauter quand il voit son Maître s'approcher.

Zéphyr oublie un instant le duel qui va se jouer et la foule qui attend avec impatience les premiers coups. Perle se perd dans une multitude de souvenirs qu'elle a bien du mal à démêler les uns des autres. Ses entraînements avec ses équipiers, ses nombreuses frasques et toutes les fois où Akiko lui avaient cloué le bec d'un mot… Son Maître, toujours souriante et prête à leur montrer une nouvelle technique ou sa dernière arme avec un enthousiasme digne de Maître Gaï.

Une véritable équipe.

Perle, soufflée par le tourbillon enivrant des pensées de son frère, les voit s'exprimer dans ces deux simples mots :

- Maître Tenten.

- Zéphyr, tu sais ce que cela veut dire si ta sœur gagne?

- Si… Son adversaire a dû montrer toutes ses cartes dans son dernier duel alors que ma sœur n'a dévoilé que ses techniques les plus simples. Elle a encore un jutsu en réserve qu'elle n'a montré à personne d'autre qu'à moi. Et comme elle sait que je serai son prochain adversaire, elle n'a plus aucune raison de le garder secret. Maître Neji et Reflet se trompent. Le combat durera encore moins longtemps qu'ils ne le croient.

Perle constate que malgré ses paroles sincères, la crainte de la voir combattre est toujours présente dans son cœur lorsqu'il pose son regard sur elle. Elle ne savait pas que son frère était capable de cacher aussi bien ses sentiments. Mais cette peur qui vit dans son cœur lorsqu'il s'apprête à la regarder se battre, elle ne la connait que trop. C'était la même qui étreignait son cœur à chacun des combats que son frère avait livré dans cette arène.

Lorsqu'elle _se_ regarde avancer face à son adversaire, elle se reconnait à peine. Surréaliste !

- Abandonne, ça t'évitera de perdre ton temps et le mien, dit-elle à son adversaire.

Mon Dieu ! A-t-elle l'air aussi arrogante que ça !

Son frère hausse les épaules et lève les yeux au ciel.

Bien sûr, pense Zéphyr, ce n'est pas _faux _mais Perle manquera toujours d'un certain sens de la mesure ! Mais cela le fait plus sourire qu'autre chose et voir son adversaire lui lancer un regard outré vaut le détour.

Il sent Maître Neji et Reflet déclencher leurs pupilles et sait que son père a déjà dégagé son bandeau frontal. Mais lui n'a pas besoin d'un sharingan ou d'un byakugan pour savoir que ce n'est qu'un clone. Le genin en colère se précipite et frappe. Les clones de sa sœur sont bien plus dangereux que les siens. En disparaissant, ils envoient une décharge d'électricité puissante capable d'étourdir suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de frapper.

Mais son adversaire ne se laisse pas abuser si facilement et esquive d'un bond sur le côté. Zéphyr sait que c'est exactement ce qu'attend sa sœur.

Il a déjà perdu et il ne le sait même pas.

Sous ses yeux, il se retourne en un battement de cœur agrippe le bras de sa sœur et l'envoie contre les remparts qui entoure le champ de bataille. Il a beau savoir que cela fait partie de son plan, il grimace en voyant qu'elle joue un peu trop bien son rôle en peinant à se relever.

Son adversaire sort un parchemin et fait apparaître une énorme quantité d'eau. Exactement ce que cherche Perle, lui donner l'illusion qu'il contrôle la situation et elle l'a suffisamment énervé pour qu'il ait envie d'achever son combat au plus vite avec sa meilleure technique qu'il leur avait dévoilé lors du duel précédent.

Il entame à une vitesse folle les mudras et Perle fait de même avec un petit sourire qui n'a rien de rassurant.

_Dragon des mers_

Le monstre aux écailles translucides se lève des eaux lorsque que Perle achève sa technique à une telle vitesse qu'il voit à peine ses mains bouger.

_Dragon des éclairs_

De ses paumes tendues partent des milliers d'éclairs déchirant qui se tordent dans tous les sens faisant naître un dragon qui scintille d'un bleu électrique qui se jette sur sa proie. Le genin se fige. Même si sa créature l'emporte sur celle de Perle, l'électricité contenue dans son corps passerait dans l'eau et il est déjà trempé.

Sans réfléchir, il fuit maladroitement le déluge qui s'annonce pour éviter la décharge mais Perle est déjà là. Elle surgit dans son dos et l'assomme d'un coup sec sur la nuque.

Zéphyr regarde discrètement sa montre et soupire.

Trois minutes.

Il se tourne discrètement vers l'Uchiha et Maître Neji qui regardent sa sœur comme deux parfaits abrutis pendant un quart de seconde. Il faudra qu'il pense à la remercier pour le spectacle inestimable. Tout de même, utiliser une telle technique uniquement pour faire une simple diversion, Perle dans toute sa splendeur !

- Zéphyr.

Il sursaute quand il sent son père apparaître dans son dos.

- Depuis combien de temps…

- Elle s'entraîne à cette technique depuis un an. Je le savais mais elle ne m'en a parlé que depuis une semaine.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se ferme. Sa sœur avait attendu de la maîtriser complètement avant de lui en parler. De même qu'il sait qu'elle avait commencé à travailler le chidori et qu'elle ne lui en parlerait que lorsqu'elle serait en mesure de l'utiliser parfaitement.

Il remarque sans peine la lueur de fierté qui brille dans les yeux de son père, de son parrain, de son Maître. Et cette fois, c'est toute la foule qui acclame sa sœur, charmée par cette miniature vivante du Quatrième qui élimine un à un tous ses adversaires si facilement.

Zéphyr baisse la tête.

Tous le connaissent pour ses bêtises et les colères qu'il déclenche chez sa mère. Idiot, c'est le premier mot qui traverse l'esprit de tous ceux qui le connaissent lorsqu'ils posent leurs yeux sur lui. Et il avait tout fait pour le mériter. Alors que sa sœur, elle, n'attire que l'admiration et le respect. A l'académie, elle excellait dans presque tous les domaines et bien malgré lui, il suivait tant bien que mal ses traces. Et déjà à l'époque, il sentait le besoin de se distinguer par ses nombreuses frasques. Une façon bien à lui de faire oublier l'écart qui se creusait doucement mais sûrement entre eux.

L'illusion parfaite.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mais lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à sa sœur dans l'arène, elle se briserait aussi vite qu'il était capable d'échafauder un plan tordu pour une de ses bêtises.

Et elle s'effondrerait devant tout Konoha. Devant tous ceux qui comptent dans sa vie. Sa famille, son parrain, son Maître, ses équipiers, les équipes de ses parents…

Oh, il ne doute pas de donner du fil à retordre à sa sœur. Mais cela ne changerait pas l'issue d'une confrontation entre eux.

Il ne lui en veut pas. Même lorsqu'elle se montre insupportable, arrogante et suffisante. C'est sa sœur. Non seulement il ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à son regard clair... Mais elle beaucoup ressemble trop à leur mère quand elle est en colère !

La seule chose dont il a peur, c'est de décevoir. Et cette sensation qui le prend aux tripes le paralyse.

Perle tremble en observant les réactions de son frère. Elle tente de l'arrêter, de lui parler sans y parvenir.

- Pourquoi tu trembles, idiot !

Zéphyr et Perle se retournent sur la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Un bref instant, Zéphyr regrette les petites lunettes rondes qu'elle porte pour dissimuler ses yeux d'améthyste veinés d'or en pensant que sa fascination pour les regards_différents_ est définitivement un trait familial.

- Chayah.

- Me dis pas que c'est Perle qui te fait peur, Zéphyr.

Zéphyr reprend rapidement son air habituel d'insouciance. Mais il n'est pas capable de lancer ses bravades habituelles face à la fille de Lune qui se met à rire.

- Ben ça alors. Quelque chose qui fait peur au grand Zéphyr et qui n'est autre que sa petite sœur !

Toi aussi, elle te fait peur quand elle est en colère, pense Zéphyr qui se garde bien de répondre.

- Chayah.

Zéphyr se retient de rire devant la fillette qui se tourne avec un grand sourire angélique sur les lèvres. A chaque fois, le spectacle le rend des plus perplexes car Chayah ne joue pas la comédie. La seule présence de la mère d'Océan a toujours eu un effet des plus étonnants. Cette femme a un don car lui aussi doit bien admettre qu'il fait toujours l'effort de bien se tenir quand elle est en face de lui.

- Nyah ! dit Chayah dont le visage s'illumine.

Zéphyr remarque avec amusement que la mère d'Océan affiche un sourire aussi radieux que celui de Chayah. Puis elle se tourne vers lui.

- Ta sœur m'a fait tellement peur. Presque autant que lorsque j'ai assisté aux combats de mon fils. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas éternisé…

- Oh Perle est comme maman, elle ne donne pas dans le superflu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ! s'exclame sa mère qui n'était que deux rangées au-dessus et n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

- Avoue qu'il n'a pas tort, ajoute son père.

Yoshiko fixe Kakashi d'un regard noir avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux qui dissimule assez mal sa tension.

Zéphyr se tourne vers Chayah. Un court instant, il hésite. Il pourrait lui demander l'issue du combat. Mais il se ravise en baissant les yeux. Il n'a pas besoin d'une phrase sibylline pour lui démontrer ce qu'il sait déjà.

Il ne lui reste que bien trop peu de temps pour le gaspiller aussi inutilement avant que le rideau ne tombe et que l'illusion qu'il avait créé depuis tant d'années ne s'évanouisse sous les yeux de tous. Et lorsqu'il entend la voix de son Maître, secondée par son parrain vanter ses qualités et ses chances dans ce combat face à sa sœur, son cœur se serre.

Il est loin de mériter de tels éloges et ils en auraient malheureusement bientôt une preuve accablante sous les yeux. Il quitte les tribunes d'un pas lent, sachant que déjà sa sœur l'attend déjà aux pieds de l'arène.

Levant les yeux, il voit les lettres d'or s'étaler aux yeux de tous.

**Perle HATAKE vs Zéphyr HATAKE**

S'armant de son plus franc sourire, il compte bien en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde de son rôle dans cette pièce qu'il joue avec tant d'application depuis tant d'années.

Perle tente de lui agripper le bras, de le sortir de ses souvenirs qui emprisonnent son esprit. Mais son bras sans force ne fait qu'effleurer la main de son frère et ses mots se terrent dans sa gorge.

Zéphyr entame lentement la lente descente qui le mènera devant sa sœur.

A cet instant, cette peur qui l'avait envahie lui paraît presque ridicule pour être aussitôt balayée par une vérité bien plus fondamentale et effrayante. L'acier de ses kunaï qui se presse contre sa cuisse lui semble déplacé. A chaque pas, son cœur s'accélère et un vent glacé tempête dans son esprit.

Tête baissée, il fixe le sol. Il entend les pas lents de sa sœur se diriger vers lui.

Maintenant, il sait.

Ce n'est pas la peur de voir l'illusion qu'il avait créée s'effondrer ou même celle de décevoir qui fait trembler ses mains et trouble sa vue.

Lentement, il lève la tête vers Perle. Et il n'est pas surpris de distinguer la même lueur qui brille dans ses yeux clairs. Ils ont beau être jumeaux, ils ne se ressemblent en rien. Mais à cet instant, ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches, aussi semblables. Pas besoin de mots entre eux pour savoir qu'ils se comprennent.

Rien ni personne au monde ne pourrait les forcer à se battre sérieusement l'un contre l'autre. Aucune règle, aucune loi, personne… Encore moins un examen.

Le silence de la foule qui attend avec impatience que le combat s'engage l'enivre. Il allait faire la seule chose pour laquelle il a réellement un don. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait la partager avec sa sœur.

_Surprendre._

Dans un même élan, tels les deux pendants d'une même pièce, ils lèvent le bras. Son cœur bat au même rythme entêtant que celui de Perle et le même petit sourire s'épanouit dans un souffle sur leurs lèvres. Jamais encore le lien qui les unit, cette connexion si fragile et forte à la fois n'a été si tangible.

Et lorsqu'il lève les yeux, une pluie d'éclats bruts se déversent sur eux, telle une pluie lumineuse tombant d'un ciel sans nuage, disparaissant dans un éclair fragile avant même d'atteindre le sol.

_Zéphyr…_

En baissant la tête, il voit l'arène, les gradins et sa sœur qui lui faisait place disparaître dans un nuage vaporeux.

_Zéphyr !_

Il n'a pas rêvé. C'est bien la voix de sa sœur qui l'interpelle.

_Ce ne sont que des souvenirs !_

Il sent une pression à peine plus grande que celle d'un papillon qui se poserait sur sa main et il voit pour la première fois la main blanche de sa sœur qui entoure son poignet.

- Perle !

- Couche-toi !

Dans un fracas assourdissant de verre brisé, le décor où prenait vie ses souvenirs éclate et il sent le poids de sa sœur s'affaisser sur lui. Désarçonné, il la voit se relever en grimaçant de douleur et contemple le miroir brisé à ses pieds dans ce décors désolé et sombre qui l'entoure.

- Tu étais perdu dans tes souvenirs, dit Perle.

- Et tu es venue me chercher, dit Zéphyr.

Perle acquiesce en lui montrant le dernier éclat de son propre miroir. Gênée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et de la façon dont elle s'était bien malgré elle immiscée dans les pensées de son frère, elle baisse la tête.

- Merci, dit Zéphyr.

Perle relève la tête bien vite, surprise par la sincérité désarmante qui émane de son frère. Il ne lui en veut pas, bien au contraire. Si la situation avait été inversée… Elle ne préfère pas trop se pencher sur cette hypothèse, le temps lui est compté.

- Ce jour-là, tu avais tort, dit Perle.

Nullement offensé par la tournure abrupte des phrases de sa sœur dont il a l'habitude, Zéphyr attend patiemment la suite sans chercher à la presser.

Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas besoin d'un byakugan ou d'un sharingan pour deviner la moindre de mes tactiques, pense Perle. Et tu arriveras toujours à faire cette chose pour laquelle tu as le plus grand des talents, me surprendre.

- C'est moi qui n'avais aucune chance contre toi, termine Perle.

La douleur la transperçant de part en part, Perle reprend lentement conscience. A peine a-t-elle ouvert un œil, qu'elle a le souffle coupé sous l'étreinte de sa mère qui la serre dans ses bras. Encore incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle se laisse manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon par Sakura qui examine son dos et voit à travers le voile des cheveux blonds de sa mère, son père et son parrain qui affichent un air si soulagé qu'elle doute un instant de mériter une telle attention de leur part.

Lorsqu'enfin sa mère la libère, Perle se tourne vers Takeshi. Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et à sa demande tacite. Son frère ne tarderait pas à se sortir de ce genjutsu. A vrai dire, il s'en était sorti seul, il n'avait pas eu besoin de son aide.

Comme toujours, pense Perle, tout le monde retient son souffle en attendant que tu veuilles bien ouvrir un œil, petit frère. Mais cette fois, seul un petit sourire impatient et amusé effleure ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se tourne vers Zéphyr.

_Ne tarde pas trop._

Le lendemain, Perle et Takeshi, bien qu'encore mal en point, sont déjà prêts à reprendre la route. Mais Chance a insisté pour rester une journée de plus sur place. Les trois genins, encore secoués par l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de traverser se retrouvent à partager la même chambre où leur trois lits sont alignés, les uns à côté des autres.

Au petit matin, Takeshi, premier levé, se redresse sur son lit, contemple les premiers rayons de l'aube filtrant à travers les lourds panneaux de bois qui ferment la grande fenêtre de la pièce. Il sourit en constatant que les jumeaux se sont instinctivement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, la main de Zéphyr se tend vers sa sœur qui lui prend le bras.

Il s'apprête à sortir sans un bruit quand il voit Zéphyr ouvrir un œil et le retenir d'un seul regard.

Dans un même mouvement, les deux jumeaux se redressent à leur tour.

- Takeshi, dit Perle. C'est grâce à toi si…

- Pas vraiment, lui répond-il. Quand ton parrain a pénétré dans le genjutsu, il s'est lui aussi fait prendre dans le miroir et lorsqu'il a réussi à s'en échapper des éclats sont entrés dans nos propres miroirs. C'est lorsque j'ai commencé à les remarquer, de brefs éclats lumineux, qui étincelaient avant de se fondre dans l'air que j'ai compris. Sans eux, je ne m'en serai jamais sorti.

- Des éclats, dit Zéphyr, il y en avait dans nos trois miroirs. Et pourtant, c'est toi qui t'en es sorti en premier et qui nous a aidés. Perle a raison, c'est grâce à toi si nous nous en sommes sortis. Merci.

Mais Perle perdue dans ses pensées ne l'écoute plus vraiment. Son parrain… Il était entré dans le genjutsu. Sa mère lui a déjà raconté toute son histoire et elle frémit en pensant à ce que le miroir avait dû lui faire revivre et aux risques qu'il avait pris. D'un geste, elle se lève, agrippe brusquement les mains de Takeshi, le remercie et sort aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Zéphyr, à la fois amusé de voir à quel point les joues de son équipier peuvent passer aussi facilement du blanc au cramoisi et désolé de voir que sa sœur n'ait encore rien vu, tente de réconforter son équipier.

- Elle finira bien par ouvrir les yeux un jour, dit-il.

Enfin, vu comment elle ressemble à maman pense-t-il, c'est pas encore gagné ! Il préfère cependant ne pas en rajouter devant l'air affreusement gêné de Takeshi.

Puis il observe son équipier comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu… Un byakugan, comment avait-il pu oublier pareil détail. Etre capable de tout voir… Voilà qui pourrait élever d'un cran tous ses plans tordus, donner une nouvelle dimension à toutes ses futures bêtises.

Le petit sourire qu'il dévoile à son équipier le rend particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Perle ne met pas longtemps à retrouver son parrain. Rien de plus simple, Il suffit de trouver un endroit calme, à l'écart, un lieu qui lui corresponde en quelque sorte. Assis sur les marches du perron de l'auberge, seul, il regarde Perle prendre place sans un bruit à ses côtés.

- Tu devrais te reposer, dit-il.

Perle sait que son parrain n'attend pas vraiment de réponse et sourit. Dans un silence apaisant, ils savourent leur soulagement réciproque en contemplant le soleil qui se lève à l'horizon.

* * *

**Un petit drabble sur l'équipe de Yoshiko :**

**JADE**

- Jaaaaaade !

Yoshiko se demande comment les murs font pour ne pas trembler sur le passage de l'imposante bonne femme qui se dirige d'un pas curieusement rapide vers sa précieuse bestiole enfin retrouvée.

La bête… Un monstre couvert de poils hirsutes, avec des griffes acérées, une agilité diabolique, des dents particulièrement aiguisées et un regard vert étiré qui aurait fait reculer les plus braves.

Sans parler de son ridicule ruban rose qui trône sur sa tête et que ses gesticulations dignes d'un épileptique au dernier degré n'ont pas réussi à déloger.

- Je te tiens ! S'écrit le genin blondinet.

Yoshiko n'est pas étonnée en constatant que pas un centimètre carré de sa peau accessible n'a été épargné par les griffes assassines du fauve aux yeux de jade.

- Fais gaffe cette fois, dit Aigle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Bien sûr, la jeune Hyuga qui invective son équipier parce qu'il avait osé échapper le monstre pendant une seconde n'a aucune trace de griffure ou le moindre pli disgracieux sur sa tunique. Et comme en réaction au ton hautain d'Aigle, elle voit Océan mettre de côté son animosité naturelle pour son partenaire pour l'aider à calmer la terreur à quatre pattes.

Yoshiko se demande combien de temps il faudrait à l'animal récalcitrant pour prendre à nouveau la poudre d'escampette… Sûrement pas bien longtemps, donnant ainsi l'occasion à une nouvelle équipe de genins de se frotter au monstre. Elle se revoit à peine plus haute que ne l'est Aigle, les cheveux en bataille avec son Maître qui l'observait d'un regard moqueur et la copie conforme de la bête dans les bras.

Lorsque l'animal rejoint, visiblement à contre cœur, les bras de sa propriétaire qui l'étouffe avec toute application dont elle est capable, Yoshiko se dit que cette furie aux yeux perçants et toute sa descendance en verraient encore défiler, des générations de shinobis pour leur première mission.

Avec un grand sourire, Yoshiko dévisage un à un ses genins :

- Première mission accomplie, Newbies !


	7. Chapter 7

Le retour à Konoha...

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

Lone Wolf 34, une technique propre à Zéphyr... Oh, il va surement s'en inventer quelques unes et pas forcement des plus sérieuses :-) J'ai adoré lui faire prendre conscience que son équipier a un byakugan et... que cela peut donner une toute nouvelle dimension à ses "petites" bêtises :-)

Cette histoire est clairement sous le signe de l'introspection et des souvenirs. Ce chapitre ne fait pas exception et introduit un personnage que j'adore.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**SOUVENIR**

**_Konoha_****_, deux jours plus tard_**

Les jumeaux sont assis à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, sur la falaise des Hokages, les jambes dans le vide. En silence, ils contemplent le Village qui s'anime à mesure que les rayons du soleil éclairent la scène dans des teintes chaudes et lumineuses.

Conscients des enjeux de cette soit disant mission et de l'emprise qu'ils avaient bien malgré eux sur leurs parents, ils se sentent perdus et vulnérables. Soudain, ils esquissent le même mouvement de recul en voyant leur mère apparaître dans un éclair blanc et prendre place entre eux. D'un geste, elle leur fait signe de s'approcher et ils prennent place à ses côtés, sans un bruit, encore incapables de mettre un mot sur le malaise qui les submerge. Yoshiko prend la main de sa fille dans sa paume et pose sa main gauche sur le bras de son fils. Elle resserre l'étreinte de ses doigts en murmurant un mot que les jumeaux ne peuvent entendre.

Une décharge de chakra doré les envahit et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils se font aspirer dans un tourbillon enivrant qui les attirent à une vitesse vertigineuse, piégés dans un corps, étranger et pourtant familier, prisonnier d'un esprit aussi vif que mordant qui s'agite dans tous les sens.

Un souvenir.

Ils assistent impuissants à une scène du passé de leur mère.

La première et seule pensée propre qui traverse l'esprit de Perle au moment où sa mère voit son reflet un bref instant dans la psyché de sa chambre, c'est à quel point elles se ressemblent. Et dans la même seconde, Zéphyr s'étonne de ne pas trouver plus déroutant de se retrouver dans la tête d'une fille de treize ans…

Puis, incapables de maintenir leurs pensées assez alertes pour se dissocier de la foule de contradictions et de sentiments qui traversent la tête de Yoshiko, ils plongent et s'oublient dans cette fenêtre ouverte qui leur tend les bras.

J'ai presque peur de ce regard que me renvoie la glace. Cette dernière mission, celle qui m'a enfin permis de passerjunin n'a pas été de tout repos. Ma veste de chunin est en lambeau et si la plupart de mes bandages sont encore bien en place, le sang a filtré à travers les couches de tissus. Il faut que j'ai l'air un minimum présentable ! Sinon Minato ne tardera à pas à le remarquer et à m'envoyer illico à l'hôpital. Encore… Ce lieu me donne la chair de poule rien que d'y penser. Mais j'arriverai à faire illusion pendant assez longtemps pour que nous puissions passer un peu de temps ensemble. Nous nous voyons si peu, toujours entre deux missions, en coup de vent…

Il faut mieux que je me débarrasse de ma tenue en loques pour mettre des habits assez amples pour me permettre de dissimuler plus facilement les bandages qui me donne plus l'aspect d'une momie en vadrouille que d'une fille de treize ans et je dois m'assurer après deux trois pas que je peux encore marcher sans avoir trop l'impression de me tordre de douleur.

Une démonstration qui n'est pas des plus convaincantes.

Cet uniforme, je ne le mettrais plus.

Je vais enfin intégrer l'ANBU et suivre les traces de mon grand frère. Suivre ses traces… Si on peut dire. Avec un certain retard. Pardon un immense retard. A mon âge, Minato était déjà un vrai génie, un prodige digne de tous les éloges et aimé de tous à côté duquel je fais plus office de pâle copie que de successeur prometteur.

Je suis pathétique. Il y a une seconde, j'étais impatiente de voir mon frère pour qu'il fête avec moi mon grade de juninet mon entrée dans l'ANBU… Et à cet instant, je me demande bien de quoi il pourrait bien être fier en me voyant. En deux ans, j'ai échappé de justesse à deux tentatives d'enlèvement qui n'avaient eu qu'un seul but atteindre Minato. Et à chaque fois, je me suis montrée impuissante, trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'attendre que mon grand frère arrive à la rescousse.

La douleur qui vrille mon estomac à cet instant n'est rien à côté du dégoût que je ressens. Je suis l'unique faiblesse de mon frère et j'enrage de n'être qu'un poids mort pour lui.

On frappe à la porte.

M'obligeant à revenir bien vite au présent, je clopine jusqu'à l'entrée.

Et là, surprise ! L'apparition sur le seuil de sa porte me laisse un temps sans voix. Le jeune garçon au regard sombre et aux cheveux argentés retenu par son bandeau frontal me détaille avec un peu trop d'application. Il a déjà deviné les blessures qui se cachent derrière le tissu ample. Autant dire que l'hôpital me tend déjà les bras !

- Mon frère n'est pas là.

- Je sais, il est en train de faire son rapport à l'Hokage. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Je suis venu te voir. Je voulais te féliciter pour ton passage au grade de junin, dit-il en me tendant un petit paquet.

Fixant le présent avec un air ahuri, je sursaute en entendant Kakashi :

- Oh, c'est pas grand-chose, juste ma façon de te remercier de m'avoir aidé pour cette technique… Même si je n'y arriverai sûrement jamais, j'ai beaucoup appris.

D'un geste prudent, je le prends comme s'il pouvait m'exploser dans les mains.

- Je t'ai à peine donné deux trois consignes…

Et je n'ai pas été très tendre ! Et je viens d'apprendre une chose que j'étais loin de soupçonner, Neige est peut-êtrearrogant, mais il n'est pas rancunier. D'un geste, il me salue et s'apprête déjà à partir.

- Attends, rentre.

Hésitant, il franchit le pas de la porte et je lui propose une tasse de thé qu'il accepte poliment. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il ne porte pas son masque et constate à nouveau à quel point son surnom de Neige que je n'ai pas encore osé lui donner de vive voix lui convient admirablement bien. Aussi beau que froid…

Et face à ce regard noir, je n'ose déchirer le papier pour découvrir ce cadeau que je ne mérite pas vraiment.

- Toi aussi, tu vas passer junin dans quelques jours. Du coup, je te propose de l'ouvrir le jour où j'aurais moi aussi quelque chose à t'offrir en échange. Et…

- Et quoi ?

- J'ai pas l'impression de mériter quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire.

- Je comprends, dit-il.

Alors là, je tombe des nues… Il _comprend._ A son regard, je sais qu'il ne ment pas. Mais à vrai dire, c'est pas si étonnant. Son père était un ninja de légende, plus puissant que les sanins eux-mêmes. Du coup, on a dû lui aussi lui opposer sans cesse la comparaison peu flatteuse entre ses capacités et celles de son père.

- Mais si tu ne considères pas ce que tu as fait digne d'éloges, qu'est-ce que je devrais penser de moi-même…

Oh, Neige… Si jamais un jour t'as un doute sur tes capacités, t'as qu'à laisser traîner une oreille dans cette maison les rares jours où j'arrive à capter mon frère assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse aligner deux mots. Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi et tes nooombreux exploits ! Et non, je ne suis pas jalouse. Un peu quand même… Enfin pas trop !

- Et puis mince, dis-je en déchirant le papier, je suis trop curieuse !

J'ouvre le présent avec la même curiosité qu'un enfant face à ses cadeaux d'anniversaire et contemple le souffle coupé le masque blanc de félin qu'un trait noir, fin et élégant traverse de part en part.

- J'ai appris que tu allais intégrer l'ANBU, j'ai pensé qu'il te conviendrait assez bien.

Il est bien trop beau pour moi !

- Il est magnifique, dit une voix dans mon dos.

Nous nous retournons d'un même sursaut sur mon frère qui vient d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte.

- Maître…

- Grand frère !

Je souris, en observant, comme toujours avec une certaine perplexité, à quel point sa seule présence me fait oublier toutes les noirceurs qui encombrent mon cœur. Un seul de ses regards, un seul mot de sa part et je suis de nouveau la petite fille qui courrait vers lui à chacun de ses retours de mission, à chacune de ces petites contrariétés qui jalonnent notre vie de leur ombre de doutes et de tourments.

- J'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi, Yoshiko.

Il me tend son présent dont la forme en longueur ne laisse que peu de suspens quant au contenu du paquet. Je découvre avec empressement le fourreau rouge du katana que portait mon frère quand il était ANBU.

- C'est papa qui me l'avait offert le jour où je suis passé ANBU, dit Minato. Je tiens à ce qu'il te revienne.

Je reconnais sans peine les sceaux gravés par mon frère sur le côté. Je le dégaine d'un geste et en apprécie le poids et la finesse de la lame.

- Grand frère, je te promets que je serai assez forte pour ne plus jamais être un poids pour toi, que…

- Yoshiko, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

Minato s'approche de moi et comme toujours, il suffit qu'il plonge son regard clair dans le mien pour que j'en oublie jusqu'au mot que je m'apprêtais à prononcer et me prend brutalement dans ses bras. J'en laisse tomber le katana sur le sol sans trop savoir comment réagir. Mon frère me libère brusquement et me fixe d'un regard sévère :

- Je t'interdis de penser de telles bêtises !

Je détourne la tête parce que je sais que je suis incapable de lui dire en face ce que j'ai à dire.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de me protéger avec des belles paroles, Minato. Deux fois, on a essayé de t'atteindre à travers moi, deux fois où j'étais trop faible pour pouvoir me défendre, deux fois où ma faiblesse t'a mis en danger. Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive plus !

Minato me force à lui faire face et me fixe avec une telle intensité que j'ai du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux :

- Petite sœur, tu es une idiote, dit-il avec un sourire désarmant. C'est moi qui devrais être atrocement blessé par le fait qu'on ait cherché à te faire du mal pour m'atteindre, pas l'inverse ! Et si tu as été la cible de ces deux attaques, c'est pas parce que tu es ma faiblesse, c'est parce que tu es ma force, Yoshiko.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux avec un petit sourire :

- Et crois-moi Yoshiko, tu n'es pas ni faible ni impuissante ! Cesses de comparer des choses qui ne peuvent pas l'être. Chaque génération est évaluée avec des références et des conditions différentes, mais il y a une chose immuable et qui ne changera jamais… Chaque nouvelle génération surpasse la précédente. Tu maîtrises déjà mes meilleures techniques et toi, comme Kakashi, tu ne mettras pas longtemps à me dépasser. De même qu'un jour, vos propres élèves, vos propres enfants vous surpasseront.

Minato se tourne vers Kakashi qui lui aussi a bien du mal à soutenir son regard avant de reporter à nouveau toute son attention sur moi.

- Mais crois-moi, tu ne seras jamais assez forte pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. Parce que c'est mon rôle de grand frère de trembler pour sa petite sœur.

* * *

Perle et Zéphyr se libèrent doucement de l'emprise des souvenirs de leur mère, le souffle court. Yoshiko ouvre les bras et les jumeaux se pressent contre elle en souriant.

- Tu crois qu'Oncle Minato le savait déjà ? dit avec un petit sourire moqueur Zéphyr.

- Déjà quoi ? demande Yoshiko.

- Que « vos enfants » seraient réellement _vos_ enfants !

Yoshiko éclate de rire devant l'impertinence de son fils. Qui sait ? Peut-être avait-il vu plus loin que cette rivalité naissante et leurs moqueries incessantes ? Minato…

- Papa était venu te faire un cadeau alors qu'il savait que ton frère n'était pas là et _sans_ son masque ! ajoute Perle qui au grand étonnement de son frère se prend au jeu.

- Son masque lui avait été arraché pendant sa mission, dit Yoshiko.

- Papa porte toujours deux masques, ajoute Zéphyr, croyez-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir !

Perle et Yoshiko se lancent un regard en coin, préférant ne pas en savoir plus…

- Oh, il n'a commencé à mettre deux masques que bien plus tard, dit Yoshiko. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi mais ça amusait particulièrement Le Doc.

- Et tu le trouvais beau, ajoute Zéphyr.

- Et arrogant ! ajoute Chance avec un grand sourire. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point !

- Oh, si j'en ai une petite idée, dit-il en glissant un œil vers sa sœur qui ignore superbement l'allusion.

- Oncle Naru ressemble énormément à son père, dit Perle. Et pas que physiquement.

- Minato, dit Yoshiko…

Les deux jumeaux tressautent lorsqu'un voile noir obscurcit le regard clair de leur mère à la simple évocation de son frère et n'osent imaginer la douleur qu'ils pourraient ressentir s'ils étaient eux aussi séparés par le destin.

- … serait terriblement fier de son fils, Au moins autant que votre père et moi sommes fiers de vous.

Perle et Zéphyr partagent un regard complice, un peu gêné. Et Perle rompt le silence doucement.

- Moi aussi, dit Perle.

Yoshiko attend patiemment que sa fille parle, sachant que l'explication viendrait d'elle-même.

- Il suffit d'un mot, d'un regard de ta part pour que toutes ces ombres qui hantent mon cœur disparaissent dans un souffle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Encore un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.**

**Voici la fin de cette histoire, une façon de dénouer les derniers liens, vous verrez.**

**Alors, j'avais hésité mais si ça vous tente j'ai une dernière histoire (quand y en a plus, y en a encore :-p) Une histoire que je trouve un peu moins réussie, un peu plus sombre dont je vous laisse découvrir le petit résumé à la fin de cette histoire si vous êtes curieux.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**_Clan Hyuga_**

**_Une semaine plus tard_**

Takeshi pose une main sur la pierre grise et froide qui se dresse devant lui. A sa droite, Maître Neji et Aigle sur sa gauche attendent patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Il leur avait demandé de venir avec un air si déterminé qu'ils n'avaient pu faire autrement que d'accepter. Aigle détaille le nom sur la pierre, ce nom qu'elle connaît déjà grâce aux récits grandioses de son Chef. Il y a une telle admiration dans le ton de Chance quand elle parle du grand Aki Hyugaqu'elle ne peut faire autrement que de se moquer gentiment quand elle se lance dans une de ses anecdotes farfelues…

D'un certain côté, l'admiration de Chance pour un Hyuga, qui plus est un Hyuga de la branche basse la rend fière d'appartenir à son Clan et de sa maîtrise du byakugan. Mais elle n'a jamais pu se détacher de la petite pointe de jalousie et de regret qu'elle ressent à chacun des récits des exploits que Chance raconte sur son ancien capitaine. Se mesurer à un souvenir est impossible. Et une fois, une seule fois, elle aurait aimé que son chef parle d'elle avec la même fierté qu'elle en a pour ce Aki Hyuga.

Elle voit son cousin aussi perplexe qu'elle attendre patiemment que Takeshi prenne la parole. Le jeune garçon s'incline respectueusement devant la tombe et se met enfin à parler :

- Mon père m'a toujours dit que son petit frère était le plus puissant, le plus fort et le plus noble des hommes du Clan.

Aigle remarque du coin de l'œil que son cousin avait dû lui aussi bénéficier des histoires de Chance car il n'est non seulement pas surpris mais elle distingue la même lueur aux ternes reflets dans ses grands yeux clairs que celle qui brille dans les siens.

- Mais il a tort.

Aussi bien Neji qu'Aigle, d'ordinaire imperturbables étouffent un sursaut de surprise.

- Pour ne pas succomber à la haine et à la colère de cette marque qu'on lui a imposée, il a fui.

Takeshi se tourne vers ses deux cousins en tournant son regard vers cette marque, dissimulée derrière leur bandeau frontal.

- Vous vous êtes montrés bien plus forts que lui. Vous avez su surmonter cette malédiction que le Clan vous a imposée et vous êtes capables de me regarder sans cette haine et cette colère que le frère de mon père a fuie. Je veux montrer le même courage que vous et…

Aigle et Neji échangent un regard. Cette haine, ils l'avaient cruellement ressentie. Et ils l'avaient surmonté, lentement, au prix fort. D'un geste lent, Takeshi lève une main vers le front d'Aigle qui se penche. Il hésite une seconde en effleurant du doigt l'acier froid mais Aigle ne le repousse pas. Doucement, d'une main tremblante, il détache le bandeau, refoulant difficilement ses larmes devant cette marque maudite qu'il trace du bout des doigts.

- … être capable de la regarder sans trembler. Non pour vous demander pardon, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir le droit. Mais pour vous dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne sais ni comment, ni si j'en serai capable mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cette _aberration _disparaisse un jour.

Le père de Takeshi, observant la scène à bonne distance hoche la tête gravement. Son fils avait fait preuve de plus de courage qu'il n'en avait jamais montré lui-même. Il se tourne vers Yoshiko.

- J'appuierai votre demande auprès du Conseil, dit-il.

- Comme vous l'avez toujours fait, dit Chance, comme vous avez appuyé mon frère par le passé.

- Une aide bien inutile, j'en ai peur. Mais quand je regarde mon fils, je me dis qu'il pourrait bien réussir là où j'ai échoué.

Chance se dit de la même façon que Naruto pourrait bien réussir là où son frère avait échoué, ou elle avait échoué. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se surprend à rêver.

**_Terrain d'entraînement numéro trois_**

Perle, épuisée, s'empresse d'enlever ces satanés bracelets qui meurtrissaient ses chevilles et se laisse choir lamentablement sur le sol. Se battre sur l'eau semble si simple quand elle regarde ses équipiers s'entraîner. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression que plus elle s'entraine, plus ses chevilles deviennent lourdes et ses pas maladroits. Ces bracelets qui ne semblent pas gêner le moins du monde ses équipiers entravent chacun de ses mouvements…

_Comment ?_

Elle se tourne vers ses équipiers qui ne prêtent guère attention à elle. Elle doit savoir…

- Comment ?

Yoshiaki se tourne de mauvaise grâce vers elle et lui retourne un « Comment quoi » agressif et Hayashi baisse la tête.

- Comment vous faîtes ? reprend calmement Perle. A chaque minute, les bracelets s'alourdissent, au bout d'une heure, je peux à peine penser à autre chose qu'à leur poids qui m'entraîne vers le bas. Alors que vous arrivez sans peine à les oublier !

- Si tu nous invites à manger, on te donne notre _truc_, dit Yoshiaki qui ignore superbement l'air outré de son équipier.

Perle fronce les sourcils… Après tout pourquoi pas.

- Ramen ?

Yoshiaki prend les devants sur son équipier qui s'apprêtait à riposter :

- Ichiraku ?

- Evidemment, rétorque immédiatement Perle en haussant les épaules devant l'évidence.

- Marché conclu !

Une fois attablés au comptoir devant trois bols fumant, les trois genins entament avec entrain leurs ramens. Perle est surprise de voir à quel point elle est affamée et partager ce repas, même s'il est à ses frais, avec son équipe n'est pas des plus désagréables. Elle connait bien l'Ichiraku, mais elle y va toujours avec son frère, son oncle Naru ou ses parents.

Relevant la tête de son plat, elle se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps d'en savoir plus :

- Alors, comment ?

Yoshiaki termine rapidement son bol, tout sourire et lui dit :

- On triche.

- Quoi !

- Les bracelets, ils s'adaptent à leurs porteurs. Ils t'aident si tu ne maîtrises pas complètement tes pas sur l'eau et se mettent à t'entraver dès que tu es à l'aise…

Les yeux de Perle s'agrandissent sous la révélation :

- Mais_ pourquoi_ ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt ! C'est…

- Parce que le but de l'exercice ce n'était pas d'apprendre à se battre sur l'eau, dit Hayashi.

- Tu devais juste nous demander, termine Yoshiaki.

Le véritable but…

Les souvenirs qu'elle avait vu à travers les yeux de son frère lui reviennent en mémoire. Même elle c'était trouvée_arrogante_. Et si son frère c'était plus amusé qu'autre chose de sa réplique, elle avait dû apparaitre particulièrement insupportable aux yeux de tous… Surtout de ses équipiers.

A cet instant, le patron dépose à nouveau trois bols plein devant les trois équipiers et Perle s'apprête à protester.

- C'est tout offert. Vous pourrez remercier votre Maitre plus tard.

Perle constate que ni Yoshiaki ni Hayashi ne sont surpris. Avec Maitre Neji, ils avaient tout prévus. Depuis le début.

Faire réellement partie d'une équipe.

Même si cela doit lui coûter plus cher que quelques bols de ramen… Oui, cela en vaut définitivement la peine. S'armant de tout son courage, elle s'apprête à prendre la parole sans trop savoir ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire :

- Je…

- Mange, dit Yoshiaki d'un ton sans réplique.

Perle obéit sans demander son reste, consciente qu'il a déjà accepté ses excuses tacites et n'en attend pas plus. Reconnaissante, elle engloutit son deuxième bol de ramen à toute vitesse et se relève lorsqu'elle entend fuser le rire de ses équipiers. Perplexe, elle les dévisage en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est la première fois que je vois une fille manger aussi vite, s'exclame Hayashi qui a à peine entamé son plat.

- Sûr, acquiesce Yoshiaki. Mais avec l'entraînement que t'as avec Naruto et ton frère, je suppose que c'est pas étonnant.

- Oh, croyez-moi, c'est pas eux qui mangent le plus vite, répond Perle.

- Je les ai déjà vu engloutir des ramens plus vite qu'il est humainement possible de l'imaginer, dit Yoshiaki, j'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse les concurrencer !

Perle observe ses équipiers avec un petit sourire en coin et leur demande de s'approcher.

- Vous avez déjà vu mon père manger…

Hayashi et Yoshiaki réfléchissent une seconde, perplexes. Cela avait bien dû leur arriver une fois ou deux…

- _Et vous avez déjà vu son visage ?_

**_Appartement d'Eclat_**

Les trois membres de l'équipe de Chance se penchent sur la table où Océan a étalé un parchemin empli de signes compliqués.

- C'est Ana qui m'a montré cette technique. Cela devrait nous permettre de tout entendre.

Eclat et Aigle s'échangent un regard amusé. La complicité entre Océan et la petite sœur de Celn devient chaque jour un peu plus évidente et si une de leur mission a de près ou de loin un lien avec Suna, Ana n'est jamais bien loin. Mais autant ils adorent se lancer des piques dès que l'occasion se présente ou tenter de prendre en défaut leur Maître, autant l'idée de se moquer d'Océan sur quelque sujet que ce soit leur apparaît des plus incongrues.

Les trois jeunes junins se concertent une seconde. Depuis plusieurs semaines, quelque chose leur échappe. Leur Maître est des plus distantes. Il y avait eu cette blessure inexpliquée. Sa nervosité et son départ précipité en plein milieu d'une mission. Elle réagissait à peine à chacune des réflexions moqueuses d'Aigle Et bien qu'ils n'en n'ont pas vraiment parlés, ils savent que chacun d'entre eux avaient déjà été poussé dans leurs retranchements par l'Hokage qui leur avait demandé à tour de rôle pour qu'ils assument la charge d'une équipe.

Et enfin cette convocation de l'Hokage.

Pour leur Maître et elle seule.

Les relations entre leur Maître et Tsunade ont toujours été chaotiques. Mais jamais encore, ils n'ont encore jamais vu Chance se rendre à une convocation ainsi. Ils n'auraient su dire si elle était soulagée, effrayée ou impatiente.

Soudain les inscriptions s'animent et Océan, concentré sur le jutsu que lui a enseigné Ana fait un signe et ils reconnaissent sans peine la voix de leur chef :

- Maître Hokage.

Les trois équipiers partagent un même sourire en devinant la petite pointe d'insolence sous-jacente.

- Nous avons intercepté l'homme qui a mené l'opération. Il n'y a plus aucun danger pour Perle et Zéphyr, ni pour Takeshi.

Les trois membres de l'équipe huit réagissent plus au soulagement évident qui transpercent les mots de leur chef que son bref rapport. Leur Chef n'avait jamais su faire autrement que bref. Quelqu'un s'en était pris aux enfants et au cousin d'Aigle. Le même mouvement de dégoût et de colère secoue les trois équipiers. Voilà qui explique bien des choses sur le comportement de Chance. Takeshi, le timide Hyuga et les jumeaux, si différents l'un de l'autre. Perle, d'ordinaire si calme mais capable de se passionner pour une de ses parties de shogi avec Aigle ou de s'énerver dans la seconde contre les idioties de son frère. Zéphyr quant à lui avait réussi quelques exploits dont le plus incroyable avait déclenché la seule et unique crise de fou rire irrépressible répertoriée de la jeune Hyuga. Même Aigle avait acquiescé sur ce point. Juste avant de leur ordonner de ne plus jamais reparler de cet incident. _Jamais_.

- Bien, répond Tsunade. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça que je t'ai convoqué. Le conseil se réunira demain avec les Hyuga.

- Une réunion inutile, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. Ils ne sont pas prêts à abandonner leurs traditions, aussi inhumaines soient-elles, si facilement.

Océan et Eclat se forcent à ne pas jeter un œil au bandeau frontal de leur équipière. Malgré les années, ils ne l'ont jamais vu de leurs yeux cette maudite marque. Mais l'amertume et la colère qui s'abritent dans les profondeurs de ses yeux clairs se sont estompées avec les années sans jamais disparaître complètement.

- Tu as déjà obtenu le soutien de deux des membres les plus influents du Clan, dit Tsunade. Cette fois-là sera peut-être différente.

- Peut-être, reprend Yoshiko sans y croire une seconde.

- Et _peut-être_ devrais-tu considérer de nouveau mon offre ?

- Je vous ai déjà donné ma condition, dit Yoshiko d'une voix sans appel.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si entêtés tous les deux ? Et ton équipe ne vaut pas mieux. Impossible de leur faire entendre raison et de leur faire prendre en charge leur propre équipe. Il serait dommage de te séparer de ton stratège mais Océan et Eclat ont l'étoffe de grands capitaines.

- Vous avez raison. J'ai parfois du mal à voir à quel point ils ont grandi.

La fierté qui se dégage de ces quelques mots fait baisser nerveusement la tête des membres de l'équipe huit qui sont plus habitués aux remarques faussement moqueuses de leur Chef qu'au moindre compliment.

- Je leur parlerai, reprend-elle. Mais ce choix leur appartient et je ne ferai rien pour l'influencer. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler notre accord.

Tsunade marmonne quelques paroles incompréhensibles et les trois équipiers se lancent un regard en coin. Ils ne savent pas quelle offre Tsunade a pu faire à leur Maître ni quelle était exactement ses conditions… Mais Chance n'a jamais eu de mal à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et rien au monde ne pourrait les forcer à quitter l'équipe huit.

- Si les Hyuga acceptent, tu ne pourras plus refuser.

- Pourquoi vous obstiner à demander à Kakashi et à moi une chose que nous ne souhaitons pas alors qu'il y a quelqu'un qui attend avec impatience le jour où le conseil ouvrira les yeux !

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps, dit Tsunade. Le Conseil n'est pas encore prêt. Ils le trouvent trop jeune et imprévisible.

- Trop jeune ! Mon frère était plus jeune encore. Et il n'est pas plus incontrôlable que ne l'était mon frère ou moi.

- Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accords, rétorque Tsunade d'un ton mordant.

- Je viendrais à la réunion et ferais tout pour qu'elle se déroule le mieux possible. Mais en échange, dites bien au conseil que s'il se décide enfin à devenir raisonnable, Kakashi et moi sommes prêts à faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'aider au mieux dans sa tâche.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Tsunade. Mais je ne peux pas contrer l'avis du conseil aussi facilement.

- Mon frère lui-même n'a jamais réussi à les faire plier, dit Chance avec amertume.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, que cette réunion aboutisse ou non, ton équipe devra être mise au courant.

Les trois équipiers de Chance tendent l'oreille. Quelle était donc cette proposition de Tsunade que leur chef tient tant à refuser ?

- Inutile, dit Yoshiko.

Frustrés au plus haut point par la sentence de leur chef, les trois junins tendent l'oreille espérant obtenir quelques précisions de la bouche même de Tsunade.

- J'ai plus de chance d'arriver à convaincre Kakashi d'arriver à l'heure à un rendez-vous que de forcer lesHyuga à accepter ma condition, continue Yoshiko. Ou d'empêcher mon équipe d'écouter aux portes…

Aigle, Océan et Eclat observent le dispositif d'Ana disparaître dans un sifflement discret et sursautent en entendant trois coups brefs contre la porte.

- Mauvais signe, marmonne Eclat.

- Très mauvais signe, renchérit Aigle.

Océan se dit que le rare spectacle de ses deux équipiers acquiesçant sur quoi que ce soit a quelque chose de particulièrement effrayant. Eclat se lève en baissant la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute et ouvre la porte.

- Maître…

Yoshiko s'avance en dévisageant ses trois équipiers comme si elles les voyaient pour la première fois. Elle tire une chaise près de la table et prend place.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Eclat s'approche prudemment, s'attendant à être sermonné durement d'un instant à l'autre.

- J'ai quitté précipitamment la mission parce qu'un nukenin de Kumo a pris pour cible Zéphyr, son équipier et Perle. Mais je pense que vous avez déjà entendu cette partie. Ils vont bien, rassurez-vous, et j'ai laissé l'homme responsable de toute cette opération aux bons soins de Gorgo.

Les trois équipiers de Yoshiko étouffent un mouvement de recul au même instant avant de se reprendre. Si quelqu'un mérite un tel traitement, c'est bien cet homme.

- Mais cela ne change rien au fait que ce qu'a dit Tsunade est vrai. Vous avez chacun prouvé votre valeur en tant que shinobi, vous avez atteint le même grade que moi et vous avez tous les droits de réclamer la direction d'une équipe.

Chance se tourne vers Eclat :

- Tu as depuis longtemps dépassé toutes mes espérances, tu possèdes une résistance presque aussi grande que celle de Vert et une loyauté envers tes équipiers digne des plus grands. Tu as amplement gagné le droit de martyriser à ton tour des Newbies un peu trop sûrs d'eux.

D'un geste, elle prend l'une des mains d'Eclat et y dépose délicatement un petit paquet qu'il observe incrédule. Encouragé d'un regard par son Maître, il l'ouvre et prend dans sa paume les deux clochettes d'argent que Yoshikoavait utilisé le jour de leur premier test en tant que genin.

Puis elle regarde Océan et lui tend à son tour un présent enveloppé dans un papier doré. Curieux, il l'ouvre et découvre un pendentif d'argent finement ciselé représentant le symbole de la pièce la plus importante du shogi, le roi :

- Océan, tu as toujours été le cœur de cette équipe. Tes capacités en genjutsu dépassent de loin les miennes et tu as toujours eu ce don en toi, celui de canaliser tes équipiers, de leur montrer une direction. Même lorsqu'il n'y en a pas. Toi seul sais apaiser d'un mot les querelles de tes équipiers. Crois-moi, tu peux prendre en charge n'importe quelle équipe, tu as fait tes preuves.

Et enfin, elle se tourne vers Aigle, cherchant ses mots devant les grands yeux clairs de la jeune Hyuga. Elle prend ses mains, y déposant son présent que la jeune Hyuga ouvre d'une main tremblante. Deux photos encadrées.

- Je ne t'ai appris qu'une chose, dit Chance, parce que tu avais déjà tout le reste en toi. Et je suis fière d'avoir su t'ouvrir les yeux.

La première lui arrache un sourire amusé. Son équipe pendant une mission au pays des Rivières. Leur première véritable mission hors de Konoha. Océan, au centre de l'image dégage cette aura sereine qui émane de lui en toute circonstance, Eclat, les yeux pétillant de malice fixe l'objectif tout en la forçant à apparaître sur la photo, la tirant par le bras. Et en arrière-plan, Chance garde un œil attentif et bienveillant sur ses jeunes genins.

Juste après leur premier examen chunin.

Une véritable équipe.

Curieuse, elle détaille la seconde photo sur lesquels ses deux équipiers se penchent avec empressement. Une équipe en tenue de junin. Pas n'importe laquelle.

Elle reconnait sans peine Vert et sa tenue extravagante qui tire par le bras, aidé par un junin aux cheveux d'or, un Neige récalcitrant. A leur côté, Chance, portant un masque lui dissimulant une grande partie du visage mais son regard clair et ses cheveux blonds ne trompent personne.

Et derrière eux, le regard vif, attentif et alerte, Le Doc veille. A son sourire en coin, Aigle devine sans peine que la situation l'amuse.

Son rôle.

- Quelles que soit ta décision, je l'approuverai, dit Chance avant de partir.

Avant de disparaître, Océan la retient :

- Maitre, quelle est cette offre dont parlait l'Hokage ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, dit Chance, rien qui n'arrivera jamais.

Il y avait autant d'amertume que de soulagement dans ces mots.

Océan et Eclat la regarde partir perplexes avant de se tourner vers Aigle qui semble avoir compris le sens caché derrière ces mots sibyllins. Elle avait compris ce qu'était sa condition et elle se souvenait mot pour mot de ce qu'elle lui avait confié sur son frère, le quatrième. Mettre bout à bout les éléments les uns derrière les autres n'était pas si difficile pour son esprit affuté.

- Notre Maître va peut-être gagner un nouveau surnom très bientôt, dit Aigle.

- Un nouveau surnom, répète Océan surpris.

- De quoi tu parles ? demande Eclat.

Aigle savoure un instant l'attention que lui accordent ses équipiers. C'est la chose qui allait lui manquer le plus lorsqu'ils seraient chacun en charge de leur propre équipe. Car, de la même façon que ses plans s'agençaient lentement dans sa tête, elle sait qu'Océan et Eclat se laisseront tenter par la proposition de Tsunade. De même qu'elle ne quitterait pas son Maître, où qu'elle aille.

- _Sixième_, murmure Aigle.

Océan et Eclat se rapprochent d'elle, comme s'ils ne pouvaient avoir réellement entendu ce mot dans la bouche de la jeune Hyuga. Puis le blond de l'équipe se met à rire :

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Maître Yoshiko, Hokage ! Elle a déjà du mal à se faire obéir par sa propre équipe, alors par tout un Village ! D'un autre côté, je donnerai cher pour voir la tête des vieux schnoks du conseil si MaîtreYoshiko devient Hokage !

Pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, il repense à la première fois où ils avaient vu leur Maître. La façon dont elle les avait appelé Newbies et dont elle ne manquait pas une occasion de les tourner en dérision avec son petit sourire insolent, de ce mystère qui entourait son surnom, son passé et qu'ils avaient cherchés à démêler par eux-mêmes…

Il repense au jour où elle leur avait attribué leur surnoms et à cette fiche d'inscription qu'elle avait rempli pour leur premier examen chunin sous les noms d'Aigle, Océan et Eclat, au changement radical qu'elle avait provoqué chez leur stratège, la façon dont elle n'avait jamais hésité à mettre sa vie en jeu pour lui, pour eux, à cette sensation qu'il éprouvait à chaque mission avec son chef, son équipe.

De cette unique certitude à laquelle son cœur s'accrochait sans regret. Quelle que soit la mission, quelle que soit l'enjeu, il était heureux de l'affronter avec son équipe et son Chef.

Ensemble.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, son fou-rire disparaît dans un souffle et en croisant le regard d'Océan, il sait qu'ils pensent exactement la même chose.

Ils ont la même envie, celle de devenir à leur tour ce Chef à qui on peut confier sa vie, ses doutes et ses rêves. Et ils savent que leur Maître ne serait peut-être pas le plus conventionnel des choix pour succéder à Tsunade. Mais un bon choix. Définitivement un bon choix.

- Elle a dit que cela n'arriverait pas. Pourquoi ? demande calmement Océan.

Aigle a depuis longtemps compris qu'elle était cette condition dont leur Maître avait parlée à Tsunade. Et elle sait que comme son frère avant elle, elle ne pourrait faire plier son clan devant son unique exigence.

Son visage se ferme.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ni Océan ni Eclat ne sont dupes une seconde. La seule chose qui puisse troubler ainsi la Hyuga ainsi concerne son Clan. Et elle leur parlera quand elle se sentirait prête.

Un jour peut-être.

**_Konoha_****_, Terrain d'entraînement trois_**

**_Un mois plus tard_**

Aigle relève la tête une seconde, surprise par la précision du coup de la petite tête blonde qui l'entraîne dans un combat compliqué sur l'échiquier. Et encore une fois, la similitude de son style et de celui de sa mère lui saute aux yeux.

Un instant, la jeune Hyuga pense à Eclat tout sourire supervisant l'entrainement de ses trois genins. De même qu'Océan, ils avaient chacun pris la direction d'une équipe. Si ses anciens équipiers ont chacun leur manière bien à eux de diriger une équipe, ils partagent tous les deux la même prédilection pour le mot Newbie. Ils avaient même demandé l'aide de son Chef pour trouver des surnoms à leur équipe. Des surnoms élégants particulièrement bien choisis qu'Océan a depuis longtemps attribués à son équipe alors qu'Eclat savoure encore la sonorité du mot Newbie qui l'amuse au plus haut point. Elle doit bien admettre que la réaction des Newbies envers l'attitude _un peu_ moqueuse d'Eclat est un spectacle dont elle ne se lasse pas. Tsunade les avaient bien choisi car ils ont du répondant à revendre ces trois gamins ! Par contre, les jeunes recrues d'Océan n'ont qu'admiration pour leur Maître. Il avait réussi à attirer son attention et gagner son respect alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite idiote, aussi arrogante que solitaire. Elle n'a jamais eu aucun doute sur ses capacités à diriger qui que ce soit.

- ZEPHYR !

Perle, sagement assise face à Aigle, complètement absorbée par l'échiquier relève à peine les yeux en entendant le nom de son frère crié dans tout Konoha. Cependant, elle doit admettre qu'entendre Vert crier ainsi après son frère est_étonnant_.

Soudain elle voit débouler son frère suivi de son équipier ! Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se demande comment son frère a bien pu entraîner le paisible Takeshi dans ses idioties. Sans trop réfléchir à la raison de son geste, elle arrête la course du jeune Hyuga d'un regard et lui intime l'ordre tacite de se cacher et laisse son frère courir plus vite que le vent.

Se replongeant dans la partie, elle attend calmement le parrain de son frère qui ne devrait pas tarder. Perdue dans ses réflexions sur son prochain coup, elle voit Aigle relever la tête, se raidir, ses grands yeux écarquillés par la surprise, tremblant de tous ses membres… Avant d'exploser de rire sans plus aucune retenue.

- Perle ! s'écrit Gaï.

La jeune genin relève la tête et observe sans en croire ses yeux le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux.

- _Où est ton frère ?_

Maître Gaï, qui se tient sous ses yeux, porte bien sa combinaison habituelle… Mais pour une raison que seuls Zéphyr et Takeshi doivent connaître, celle-ci a troqué son vert habituel contre un rose bonbon encore plus ridicule ! Une chose qu'elle pensait difficilement réalisable…

Perle est trop choquée pour répondre mais pas assez pour ne pas montrer du doigt la direction opposée à celle que son frère vient de prendre. Et lorsque Vert disparait dans un tourbillon rose, Perle pense que si sa mère pouvait le voir à cet instant, Vert hériterait sûrement d'un nouveau surnom dans la seconde. Aigle encore trop secouée par cette vision laisse volontiers sa place à son cousin.

Perle replace les pièces pour une nouvelle partie et Takeshi s'installe timidement.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'a fait mon frère pour t'entraîner dans ses bêtises, dit Perle.

- Il m'a dit que ça te ferait rire, dit Takeshi.

En repensant à la vision du parrain de son frère tout de rose vêtu et entraînée par les éclats qu'Aigle essaie maladroitement de contenir depuis cette apparition, Perle laisse échapper un petit rire cristallin. Et lorsqu'elle fait son premier mouvement, elle se reprend :

- Si je gagne, tu me dis la vérité, dit-elle.

- Et si je gagne ? demande Takeshi, étonné par son audace.

- On en refait une, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Aucun sens de la négociation, pense ironiquement Takeshi.

Mais il lui a dit la vérité.

Il ne peut pas perdre.

* * *

**Alors c'est une toute petite histoire sur le passé de Yoshiko quand elle s'appelait encore Roseau et une partie de celui de Kakashi.**

**Une mission de trop ? **

Konoha, un an après l'attaque de Kyubi. Un nouveau capitaine pour Roseau au sein de la section Ombre de Kuro et une nouvelle mission. Tordue et désespérée comme toutes les autres… La routine ?

Alors peut-être à bientôt :-)


End file.
